Amnesia
by Leonysse Weasley
Summary: Por fin, el EPÍLOGO. Por fin se ha resuelto el misterio de la orquilla... ¿Qué más podría suceder en medio de una boda caótica? Secretos y olvidos para una ceremonia un tanto especial... RLNT R
1. El ataque

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
AMNESIA  
  
Cap. 1: El Ataque.  
  
"¡Mierda!"  
  
Una muchacha de unos veintipocos trabajaba afanosamente en su casa,  
había decidido hacer limpieza, algo muy común en una chica, excepto si  
se trata de Nymphadora Tonks, que en ese momento en vez de colocar más  
bien descolocaba, y se había golpeado por enésima vez con la horrible  
planta que le había regalado el extrañamente cambiadísimo Severus  
Snape.  
  
En ese momento estaba tirada en el suelo frotándose su maltrecha pierna  
mientras intentaba recoger la tierra de la maceta que se había  
esparcido por todo el salón. De pronto algo llamó su atención, debajo  
del sillón, entre dos pelusas, había un objeto con un resplandor  
dorado. Estiró su mano y, con cuidado, cogió el objeto para examinarlo  
más de cerca.  
Se trataba de una pequeña orquilla alargada y con una extraña forma al  
final. Tonks puso una cara que mezclaba la sorpresa, la curiosidad y la  
intriga.  
  
"¿De dónde narices habrá salido esto?, estoy segura que yo no lo traje.  
Será de Minerva, o de Molly... o de Hermione... ¿o de Ginny?... ¡mira  
que si es mío...!"  
  
Con cuidado, se levantó y, con un gesto de dolor al apoyar la pierna,  
caminó hasta la habitación, se sentó en la cama y empezó de nuevo a  
mirar fijamente el objeto. A simple vista parecía una orquilla, pero  
sin saber porqué, algo en su interior le decía que no era lo que  
parecía. Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, y con una sonrisa traviesa  
se dirigió hacia él.  
  
"Veamos... ¿Cómo le gustaría más a Remus?"  
  
Se miró fijamente al espejo y sus ojos, antes de color verde, pasaron a  
un intenso azul, mientras que su pelo, corto y rosa, pasó a ser largo,  
ondulado y de un curioso tono anaranjado.  
Con una sonrisa pícara probó diversos peinados, intentando visualizar  
con cuál de ellos atraería más a Remus. Remus... el hombre que la había  
traído de cabeza durante los últimos meses.  
  
A pesar de que llevaban unos años trabajando juntos, hacía tan sólo  
unos meses que ella se había dado cuenta que en realidad sentía algo  
más que amistad por él. Evidentemente no había hablado de esto con  
nadie, y estaba completamente segura que Remus jamás se fijaría en una  
chica tan patosa como ella, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se  
acelerara y sus manos y sus pies se volvieran increíblemente torpes  
cada vez que él se acercaba a ella.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto, en Grimmauld Place...  
  
"¡Mundungus! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no traigas tus  
porquerías de contrabando a esta casa?"  
  
La señora Weasley bajó corriendo las escaleras con la varita en alto  
mientras miraba con ojos amenazadores a un gran bulto que se escondía  
bajo unos ropajes desechos y sucios. El resto de los habitantes la  
miraron por unos segundos y después volvieron a sus quehaceres, pues no  
era nada extraño este tipo de situaciones.  
  
Dentro de la casa el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado, no había muchas  
personas. Se podían ver a la señora Weasley y a Mundungus discutiendo  
en la cocina como otras tantas veces. En uno de los rincones, sentado  
en un mullido butacón, junto a la chimenea, en ese momento apagada se  
encontraba Remus Lupin, leyendo un voluminoso libro prestado por una de  
las brujas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. En el otro  
extremo de la habitación, el señor Weasley sonreía feliz mientras le  
hallaba la utilidad a la pequeña linterna que le regaló Harry en su  
último cumpleaños.  
  
Por su parte, Sirius Black estaba preparando una pequeña bromita para  
cuando llegara Severus, llenaba un cubo de pus de bubotubérculo  
diluida, que después iba a sujetar encima de la puerta que daba acceso  
al salón. En ese momento, Remus alzó la vista y pudo observar lo que su  
amigo pretendía hacer. Sonrió de medio lado, se levantó para ir a  
ayudarle cuando se tropezó con Molly, que venía regañando a su marido  
por estar jugando con artefactos muggles en vez de colaborar con las  
tareas de la casa. El ruido provocado por el tropezón hizo desviar la  
vista a Sirius, quien resbaló de la banqueta, cayendo de culo en el  
momento en el que con un fuerte golpe, se abrió la puerta del salón  
para dar paso a un pálido Severus Snape, empapado por el viscoso  
líquido.  
Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Arthur Weasley se reía detrás de su  
esposa, que miraba la situación con desaprobación, mientras Remus y  
Sirius se agarraban el estómago sin parar de reír tirados en el suelo.  
  
"No es buen momento para risas, señores" Severus Snape, más pálido de  
lo habitual, dirigió una mirada sombría al resto de los que se  
encontraban allí. "Tenemos un grave problema". Todos los allí presentes  
cortaron súbitamente sus risas y lo miraron con preocupación. "Hay que  
ir a casa de Tonks. Está en peligro".  
  
  
  
Después de mirarse al espejo y cambiar siete veces de aspecto, Tonks se  
levantó del tocador y se dirigió a la cocina, sin quitarle la vista a  
la extraña orquilla que llevaba en la mano. Iba a medio camino cuando  
un temblor la recorrió el cuerpo, sus ojos se empezaron a nublar y su  
respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Sin fuerza para sostenerse, se  
dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, mientras unas extrañas imágenes se  
abrían paso dentro de su cabeza. Con el temor reflejado en sus ojos,  
vio una figura negra y terrorífica con un objeto dorado en su mano, la  
figura reía estrepitosamente mirando con ojos ansiosos el pequeño  
objeto que sostenía en su mano.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, Tonks pudo notar como su respiración se  
regulaba y se iba haciendo más pausada lentamente. Se miró las manos  
temblorosas, y con un leve susurró, pronunció lo que había visto.  
"Voldemort..." Asustada, guardó la orquilla en el bolsillo interior de  
su túnica, en el preciso instante en el que una explosión hizo retumbar  
toda la casa.  
  
Se levantó de un salto, y aún con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió  
hacia el origen del estruendoso ruido. Lentamente y con los cinco  
sentidos alerta sacó su varita, aferrándola fuertemente y, con el  
corazón palpitándole aceleradamente, asomó la cabeza por el marco de la  
puerta. Lo que vio la cortó súbitamente la respiración. En su salón  
había cinco figuras encapuchadas revolviendo hasta el último centímetro  
de la estancia. Intentando no ser vista, salió corriendo en dirección a  
su dormitorio, donde tenía guardada la escoba, para escapar de allí lo  
antes posible. Pero al dar un paso tropezó con la alfombra y cayó  
estrepitosamente al suelo, centrando en ella la atención de los  
mortífagos.  
  
Aún más temerosa que antes, se levantó rápidamente y corrió todo lo que  
pudo mientras el mortífago que estaba más cerca de ella le mandaba un  
Cruciatus que afortunadamente dio en la pared. Los demás mortífagos al  
verlo, salieron corriendo detrás de ella, que intentaba escabullirse  
hacia la planta de arriba, respondiendo a los ataques con hechizos de  
defensa.  
  
Tres de los mortífagos subieron detrás de ella, mientras que los otros  
dos se quedaron abajo, registrando las posesiones de Tonks. En la parte  
de arriba, la chica corría todo lo que podía bastante asustada, no  
paraba de luchar contra ellos, pero aunque era un auror excelente, se  
hallaba en clara desventaja, sin siquiera poder pedir ayuda.  
  
En un último intento, se dirigió hacia su habitación, atrancando la  
puerta, hecho que no servía de mucho pero que le daría cierta ventaja  
para poder escapar por la ventana. Abrió el armario para coger su  
escoba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe...  
  
"¡Inmovilus!" Uno de los mortífagos lanzó el hechizo que dio de lleno  
en la chica, provocando que cayera pesadamente sobre la cama. La joven  
auror le miró con temor pero sin dejar de hacer frente en ningún  
momento.  
  
"¿¡Donde está!?" El mortífago se acercó a ella amenazadoramente  
mientras los otros dos revolvían la habitación. "Dime chica, ¿dónde lo  
tienes escondido?"  
  
"No sé de que me estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, jamás se lo diría  
a un estúpido mortífago". Tonks notaba como su corazón estaba a punto  
de salírsele del pecho, pero aún así su coraje no decreció ni un ápice.  
  
El mortífago, perdiendo la paciencia, se acercó más a ella, y la apuntó  
a la frente con su varita. Tonks cerró los ojos, dispuesta a afrontar  
lo peor...  
  
En la planta de abajo, los otros dos mortífagos ya habían registrado  
toda la estancia, sin encontrar lo que buscaban. Se dieron la vuelta  
para subir por las escaleras cuando un ruido a sus espaldas les  
sobresaltó.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Arthur y Severus llegaron a la casa de Tonks sin  
esperarse una situación semejante. Nada más aparecerse, dos mortífagos  
se acercaron a ellos, atacando bruscamente. Así comenzó un duelo que  
ganaron sin problemas, al superarles en número. Con mucho esfuerzo,  
arrastraron los cuerpos inertes de los dos encapuchados y los ataron  
con fuerza para evitar que se escaparan. Se miraron unos a otros,  
buscando a Tonks con semblante preocupado, cuando oyeron algo que les  
estremeció.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh" Un grito en la planta de arriba desgarró el aire.  
  
"¡Es Tonks!" Remus, horrorizado, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras,  
seguido de cerca por sus tres compañeros.  
  
Cuando llegaron arriba, la escena les dejó sin aliento. Tonks se  
hallaba tirada en la cama, con signos visibles de haber sido golpeada  
fuertemente y un extenso charco de sangre que cubría gran parte de la  
almohada.  
Los hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y corrieron hacia la cama  
para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba la chica. Con  
suavidad, la incorporaron y la intentaron despertar y muy lentamente  
ella abrió los ojos.  
  
"Tonks... ¿te encuentras bien?" Ella miró al hombre que hizo la  
pregunta, entrecerró los ojos, intentando analizar el rostro pecoso del  
pelirrojo. Después su vista se paseó por cada uno de los rostros que la  
miraban alarmados. "Tonks, ¿qué te pasa, por qué nos miras así?"  
  
"¿Quién...?, ¿quién..., quiénes son ustedes...?"  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí con mi segundo fic. Este es un poco más movidito, tiene mucha acción y alguna que otra sorpresa, pero eso sí, también tiene su dosis de amoríos. La pareja principal, como ya habréis notado, son Remus y Tonks. Espero que os guste, y que dejéis muchos reviews!!!  
  
Un saludo  
  
Bye  
  
Leonysse Weasley. 


	2. En San Mungo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
RiNy: Muchas gracias por el Review, es el primero aunque espero que haya más. No te preocupes porque voy a terminar el fic. Todavía me falta mucho por atar pero... estamos en vacaciones!! Hay tiempo para todo! Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un saludo. Leonysse Weasley.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
cap. 2: En San Mungo.  
  
-"Están tardando mucho, lleva tres horas, ya deberían habernos dicho algo"- Remus se paseaba nervioso por la sala de espera del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en la planta 4ª, la sección de Daños Provocados por Hechizos.  
  
El resto de los que estaban allí no se encontraban mucho mejor que él. Todos esperaban ansiosos alguna noticia sobre el estado de su compañera. Arthur y Molly Weasley conversaban con la mirada preocupada y las manos temblorosas, sobre todo Molly, que no había visto lo sucedido y estaba tremendamente asustada por lo que podía haber pasado. Sirius, por su parte, miraba apesadumbrado con la vista perdida en un punto fijo, sólo girándola de vez en cuando para observar a su amigo Remus que estaba caminando sin parar por toda la habitación.  
  
-"Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no nos dicen nada?"- Remus agitaba las manos en señal de disgusto mientras miraba la enorme puerta por la que había entrado Tonks. Sirius al verlo se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él para intentar tranquilizarlo.  
  
-"Vamos, amigo. Tranquilízate, ella va a estar bien, está en buenas manos. Nosotros hemos hecho lo que hemos podido..."  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Nada más encontrar a Tonks en ese estado, los cuatro hombres se separaron: Sirius y Remus llevaron lo más rápidamente posible a la chica a San Mungo, mientras que Arthur iba a Grimmauld Place a avisarle a su mujer y llevarla con él al Hospital. Severus, por su parte, se fue inmediatamente a Hogwarts para avisar a Dumbledore de todo lo sucedido, no sin antes mandar a los dos mortífagos apresados al Ministerio de Magia para que fueran juzgados por el Wizengamot antes de ser conducidos a Azkaban.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, un sanador joven, de no más de 25 años, salió por la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación donde se encontraba Tonks. Al instante, todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia él mientras le preguntaban atropelladamente cómo se encontraba ella.  
  
-"Tranquilícense, si me dejan les explicaré cómo se encuentra la paciente. Por favor, pasen a mi despacho y les explicaré todo"- el sanador les indicó con la mano que le siguieran y les guió por el pasillo hasta un pequeño despacho. Al cruzar la puerta convocó cuatro sillas y les instó a que se sentaran.  
  
Los cuatro miembros de la Orden se sentaron inmediatamente bastante nerviosos por el diagnóstico que les daría el sanador. Remus abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del joven, que miraba preocupado el informe de su paciente.  
  
-"Bien, antes de nada, me presentaré. Me llamo Stephen Donnolly y soy la persona encargada de la salud de la señorita Tonks. ¿Ustedes son los familiares de la paciente?"- Stephen les miraba de soslayo, parándose especialmente en el rostro de Remus, que estaba lívido debido a la preocupación.  
  
-"No somos familiares directos, señor Donnolly, pero somos lo más parecido que tiene a una familia"-La señora Weasley se apresuró a contestar, ansiosa por tener noticias del estado de la joven.  
  
-"Bien, pues déjenme decirles que la paciente ingresó en un estado bastante grave. No les voy a mentir, en un principio temíamos por su vida, por una parte estaban sus heridas físicas, entre las que contaba una buena contusión en la base occipital del cráneo, que ya han sido curadas y mejoran notablemente, pero lo que más nos preocupaba era el hechizo que utilizaron contra ella. No tenemos conciencia de cuál es, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por averiguarlo y poder atajar el último de los problemas..."  
  
-"¿Qué problema?, ¿hay más problemas?, ¿le parece poco problema...?"- Sirius, exaltado, cortó la explicación del sanador, quien le miraba un poco asustado. Remus le dirigió una mirada de enfado que hacía ver que no le había gustado la interrupción, mientras que los Weasley le instaban disimuladamente a que le dejara al hombre terminar de hablar.  
  
-"Verán, el último problema"-continuó Stephen intentando escoger las palabras adecuadas-"el último de los problemas es su memoria. Debido al hechizo que sufrió ha perdido parcialmente la memoria. Todavía no sabemos el alcance de ésta, pero, aunque nos faltan por hacer diversas pruebas, sabemos que no es a consecuencia de un hechizo desmemorizador. Pero como les digo, no sabemos cuál pudo ser el hechizo que utilizaron contra ella".  
  
Después de las últimas palabras, se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué decir, realmente era una pérdida importante dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Tonks no tenía familia realmente, pero sentía que dentro de la Orden era estar como con la suya propia. El sentimiento era recíproco, ya que todos los miembros la tenían un especial cariño. Éste, sin duda, iba a ser un duro golpe para ellos.  
  
-"Perdone, señor, ¿podríamos... ir a verla?"-el señor Weasley hizo la pregunta que a todos les rondaba la cabeza.  
  
-"Sí, como no. Pero les advierto que está todavía muy débil y probablemente no les reconozca. Es posible que su presencia encienda la chispa que necesita, pero no deben forzarla ni abrumarla con demasiada información, es preciso que el proceso de recuperación sea lento para que de buenos resultados. Ahora si son tan amables, acompáñenme".  
  
El sanador se levantó y les acompañó a lo largo del pasillo hasta la puerta por la que lo habían visto salir antes. Nada más abrir la puerta, entraron Molly y Arthur, que fueron corriendo hacia la cama, alegres de verla sentada y recuperada de sus heridas físicas. Molly se acercó más a ella y la dio un gran abrazo mientras la acariciaba el pelo y le decía que no se preocupara. Después de ellos entró Sirius seguido del sanador, que le dedicó una especial sonrisa que ella respondió al identificarle como uno de los hombres que la rescataron. El último en pasar fue Remus, quien la miraba entre sorprendido y triste. Ella le miró intentando recordar al igual que había hecho con Arthur, Molly y Sirius, pero algo diferente sucedió esta vez. Con los tres anteriores, por más que se esforzara, sólo conseguía recordar el momento en el que llegaron a socorrerla, antes de eso todo estaba en blanco. Pero cuando le vio a él no pudo despegar su vista de su profunda mirada, no entendía por qué, pero sabía que tras esa mirada estaba lo que ella quería. Sentía que a él sí le conocía, aunque no pudiera recordar nada de él.  
  
Estuvieron así mirándose durante unos minutos, mientras el resto de los que se encontraban en la habitación los miraban intrigados, en especial Stephen, que al igual que en el despacho, no apartaba sus ojos de Remus, con una mirada cargada de desconfianza. Remus, por su parte, estaba bastante intranquilo. No entendía por qué Tonks le miraba así, pero algo en su interior le impedía apartar sus ojos del intenso color azul que lo escrutaba. Ésta lo miraba analizándole con los ojos entrecerrados, como queriendo ver más allá de su mirada. De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y con voz divertida exclamó:  
  
-"¡Chocolate!"- todos se miraron sorprendidos mientras se dibujaban sonrisas en sus labios. Remus se acercó rápidamente a ella y se sentó a su lado, mientras sacaba una tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo y le partía un trozo.  
  
-"Toma, siempre te gustó"-Remus le tendió el trozo que ella cogió con gusto mientras miraba a su sanador que no puso ninguna pega.  
  
-"Así que te gusta el chocolate, si, tienes cara de golosa"-Stephen se acercó hacia ella y se sentó en la silla que había junto a su cama-"Bueno, veo que has recordado algo".  
  
-"Bueno, no creo que sea mucho haber descubierto que me gusta el chocolate, ¡a todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate!"-dijo Tonks sonriendo.  
  
-"En eso estoy de acuerdo"-Remus la volvió a sonreír mientras le daba otro trozo de chocolate.  
  
-"En realidad ha sido muy extraño, no he podido recordar nada al verlos a ellos, pero cuando apareció él..."-dijo ella mientras señalaba a Remus- "...fue diferente, simplemente noté que nos conocíamos. Y sin saber por qué, pensé en chocolate... no se si tiene algún sentido...".  
  
-"Querida, ¡claro que lo tiene!"-interrumpió Molly-"La palabra chocolate y Remus Lupin van unidas".  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Durante los días siguientes, Tonks recibió la visita de la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, quienes la hablaban y relataban aspectos de su vida. Durante estas visitas, Stephen pudo comprobar el alcance de su amnesia. Su mente había olvidado aspectos cotidianos de su vida, cosas como dónde vive, cuántos años tiene o cómo le gusta tomar el café. Sin embargo, no había olvidado cómo hacer un encantamiento Patronus, o un Expelliarmus en condiciones.  
  
La visita más asidua, sin duda, era la de Remus, que todos los días iba sin falta a verla con una suculenta tableta de chocolate, que ella agradecía con la más grande de las sonrisas. Durante esas visitas, Stephen estaba en todo momento presente, no quería dejarla sola por temor a que sufriera una recaída ante la información que recibía por parte de sus amigos. Le preocupaba, especialmente, las visitas de Remus, ya que la chica parecía reaccionar más notablemente cuando él estaba cerca.  
  
A Remus tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia la presencia del sanador, a pesar de que no le había hecho nada y de que Tonks estaba muy bien cuidada, había algo en él que no le gustaba. Cada vez que el joven llegaba a la habitación, a Tonks se le iluminaban los ojos, algo que Remus no entendía. Según su punto de vista, el chico no era nada del otro mundo, pero a Tonks parecía encantarle. Stephen era el sanador más joven de San Mungo, medía aproximadamente 1,85 metros, no tan alto como Remus, pero cerca. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y su pelo rubio trigo le daba un aspecto divertido.  
  
Aquella tarde, Remus había ido acompañado de Sirius, el cual había regresado esa misma mañana de Hogwarts.  
  
-"Mmmm, veo que ya estás mucho mejor, y déjame decirte que hoy estás realmente guapa"-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-"Muchas gracias"-Tonks le miraba divertida. Se había acostumbrado a las visitas de sus amigos, y aunque todavía no les recordaba, les había cogido bastante cariño, todos se portaban excepcionalmente bien con ella- "Aunque... déjame decirte que me aburro profundamente"-añadió mirando a Stephen.  
  
-"Bueno, es que esto es un hospital, no una sala de recreo, señorita"-dijo Stephen sonriéndola e intentando inútilmente que su voz sonara enfadada, provocando una irritada mirada de soslayo por parte de Remus.  
  
-"Si, ya sé que esto es un hospital, pero es que yo ya me encuentro bien. Y..."  
  
-"¿Y...?"-preguntaron los tres a coro.  
  
-"Y, pues... ¡que quiero irme!. He estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión que por mucho tiempo que me tire aquí, no voy a conseguir recordar nada, y también he pensado, que si estoy rodeada de la gente que me quiere podré recuperar mi vida normal, y es posible que al hacer mi vida normal pueda ir recuperando la memoria, y..."-Tonks hablaba rápida y nerviosamente, tenía miedo que la cortaran porque probablemente no reuniría otra vez el valor para enfrentarse al sanador.  
  
Los tres chicos la miraban atónitos ante la rapidez de sus palabras y sus gestos, parecía que se le iba a acabar el oxígeno en cualquier momento. Pero ella, decidida, miró fijamente a Stephen y le plantó cara.  
  
-"Conclusión, quiero que me des el alta"  
  
-"Sabes que no puedo darte el alta, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, y tú no estás..."  
  
-"Si es por eso, no hay problema, yo me encargaré de ella"-Remus cortó al sanador y le miró fijamente. Éste le devolvió la mirada visiblemente disgustado, no quería perder de vista a la chica. Durante este tiempo había comprendido que desde que la vio por primera vez, se había sentido atraído por ella, y la presencia del licántropo no le agradaba en absoluto.  
  
Desde la otra parte de la habitación, un suspicaz Sirius Black miraba con picardía a su amigo Remus. Vaya, vaya, Lunático, creo que sé algo de lo que ni tú mismo te has dado cuenta... pensaba Sirius con una media sonrisa.  
  
-"No, de verdad que no es necesario..."  
  
-"No habrá ningún problema, yo la conozco a la perfección y puedo ayudar a que recuerde. Además, todos nuestros amigos me echarán una mano..."  
  
-"Estará bien cuidada, por eso no se preocupe, el Tito Sirius se encargará de ello, ¿a que sí, preciosa?"-dijo Sirius sonriendo a Tonks, quien le devolvía la sonrisa bastante feliz ante la perspectiva de abandonar el hospital.  
  
-"Bueno, entonces que, ¿me vas a dejar salir?"-dijo ella con ojos de cordero degollado.  
  
-"Qué remedio..."-Stephen la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte, le alegraba ver que la chica se sentía con fuerzas para volver a su vida, pero por otro lado la sola idea que se alejara de él le provocaba un fuerte nudo en el estómago.  
  
La chica, al oír la respuesta de su sanador, pegó un brinco de la cama y se agarró fuertemente a su cuello. El impulso que cogió para abrazarlo fue tan fuerte que, sin poderlo evitar, cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, ante la atenta mirada de Remus, que con una cara de disgusto corrió a ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-"Bueno, pequeña, ¡te vienes a casa de nuevo!. Porque se viene a casa, ¿no, Remus?"  
  
-"Por supuesto, ¿dónde iba a estar mejor?"-Tonks, al oír las palabras de sus amigos, se abalanzó sobre ellos y les dio un gran abrazo, eso sí, con menor ímpetu que el anterior.  
  
-"Si, bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas que seguir un estricto tratamiento. Y me tienes que prometer que vendrás a tus revisiones una vez por semana"-Stephen miraba a los tres con cara de advertencia, a pesar de que la diera el alta no iba a permitir que su paciente diera un paso en falso. Él se ocuparía personalmente de seguir su evolución.  
  
Tonks afirmó con la cabeza mientras los dos hombres le aseguraban al sanador que la llevarían a sus revisiones puntualmente. Stephen al comprender que estaría bien cuidada, se giró hacia la puerta y llamó a una de sus auxiliares. Cuando llegó la mujer le pidió un informe que firmó de inmediato.  
  
Una vez obtenido el alta, Remus y Sirius ayudaron a la chica a guardar todos los regalos que la habían hecho durante su estancia en el hospital y, ofreciéndole sus brazos, salieron después de tres semanas de hospitalización. Con paso tranquilo se dirigieron hacia una de las chimeneas del hospital, y después de haber echado un puñado de polvos flú, se internaron uno a uno en ella pronunciando claramente: "Número 12 de Grimmauld Place".  
  
Inmediatamente llegaron a una gran sala, bastante oscura debido a que estaban todas las cortinas echadas, y con un gran sillón al lado de una mesa muy antigua.  
  
-"Bienvenida a Grimmauld Place, desde ahora TU casa".  
  
---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Hola!!! Ya estoy aquí con el segundo cap. de mi fic. Es un poco más largo que el anterior y, aunque no pasan muchas cosas, me apetecía poner un poquito el comportamiento de los personajes. Aquí hay esbozos de lo que siente Remus, aunque como es un poco pardi todavía no se ha dado cuenta, pero eso sí, Sirius se encargará de ayudarlo. Por lo demás, Stephen será un poco pesado, pero ya lo iréis viendo. Espero que os haya gustado porque a mi me ha parecido muy tierno... ¡Sobre todo la parte del chocolate! Ah! Y no se os olvide dejar reviews!!!!  
  
Un saludo:  
  
Leonysse Weasley. 


	3. Desastres y sueños a medianoche

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Ophelia Dakker: Muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, tanto el de este fic como el de Paseos Nocturnos. Me alegra muchísimo que haya alguien al que le gusta tanto la pareja Remus-Tonks como a mí. Espero que sigas leyendo los demás capítulos y que te sigan gustando como hasta ahora. Ah! Y si tienes alguna sugerencia, no dudes en contármela, será bien recibida.  
  
Indhira Morillo: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que me hagas sugerencias e intentaré tenerlas en cuenta para los próximos capítulos. Pero tengo que hacerte un par de aclaraciones. Stephen no puede salir de la trama, porque es un elemento clave para que Remus se de cuenta de lo que siente por Tonks. Y con respecto a lo de sus hormonas... pues, no se, ya se verá...  
  
Coulter: No te ofendas, claro que Remus no es ningún pardi, que yo también adoro a Remus!!!! Lo que quise decir es que como buen hombre, está en su naturaleza no darse ni cuenta de lo que tiene delante de sus narices.  
  
ClaudyTonks: Muchíiiiisimas gracias, me alegro de que te guste, la verdad es que ésta también es una de mis parejas favoritas, como digo en mi bio, espero que los demás capítulos también te gusten y los disfrutes tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlos. Actualizaré pronto, que estoy de vacaciones!!!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Cap. 3: Desastres y sueños a medianoche.  
  
Tonks estaba feliz, se sentía arropada por todos los miembros de esa extraña familia, que ella ya había empezado a considerar su hogar. A pesar de estar allí desde hacía tan sólo un día, se sentía completamente integrada y querida. Todas las personas que se hallaban sentadas en aquella enorme mesa la trataban como a alguien imprescindible. Definitivamente, aquí se sentía mucho mejor que en el hospital.  
  
Cuando todo el mundo se había enterado que por fin la habían dado el alta, habían ido inmediatamente a Grimmauld Place para poder estar con ella. Tonks se sentía abrumada ante las enormes muestras de afecto por parte de todos los miembros de la Orden. Con una organización increíblemente precisa, se dividieron el trabajo para acondicionar la casa.  
  
La señora Weasley se encargó, junto con su marido, de preparar la habitación que iba a usar la chica. La decoró con unas enormes cortinas blancas y azules y llenó toda la estancia de flores. Kingsley Shacklebolt se ofreció a traer todas las carpetas de los casos en los que había trabajado para que los revisara e intentara recordar algo que le fuera útil.  
  
Sirius y Remus fueron los encargados de llevar a Tonks hasta su casa para que pudiera recoger ropa y algunos efectos personales que pudiera necesitar. Al principio la chica no reconoció nada del lugar, pero poco a poco empezó a sentirse mareada y bastante nerviosa. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda cuando entró a su dormitorio.  
  
Con rapidez, rebuscó en todos los cajones intentando encontrar su ropa y demás objetos necesarios, desechando la extraña sensación que había tenido hacía unos minutos. En el piso de abajo, los dos hombres conversaban intranquilos.  
  
-"Creo que deberíamos habérselo contado"-Sirius andaba de un lado para otro examinando cada centímetro de la casa.  
  
-"No, es mejor que no lo sepa. Se sentiría mal, y probablemente no habría querido venir a su casa"- Remus miraba fijamente las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones esperando a que la chica terminara de guardar sus cosas-"Será mejor que por el momento nadie le diga que aquí fue atacada. A menos que lo recuerde por sí misma".  
  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos Tonks se reunió con los chicos, que amablemente cargaron con su baúl y la llevaron de nuevo a su nueva casa.  
  
Al día siguiente Tonks se levantó especialmente activa. Quería ayudar en todo lo posible a sus amigos para agradecerles todo lo que estaban haciendo por ella. Con una enorme sonrisa, salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la cocina, donde decidió preparar un suculento desayuno para sus compañeros.  
  
-"¿Pero qué es todo este desastre?"- la señora Weasley no daba crédito a lo que veía. La cocina parecía haber vivido una batalla con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.  
  
El fregadero estaba lleno de una sustancia blanca y viscosa que en un tiempo no muy lejano es posible que hubiera sido un huevo. Encima de la mesa había numerosos platos a rebosar de tostadas completamente carbonizadas. Las paredes estaban completamente manchadas de un líquido anaranjado, al igual que la cara de la muchacha, que tenía a sus pies los restos de una taza de porcelana hecha añicos.  
  
-"Yo... yo... yo sólo quería hacer el desayuno... lo siento... no sirvo para nada..."- miró a Molly con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y salió corriendo como una exhalación, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento Sirius y Remus entraban por la puerta.  
  
-"Pero... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?"- Remus miraba el desorden con los ojos desorbitados-"¿Qué...?"  
  
-"Ha sido Tonks, la pobre intentó hacernos el desayuno"- dijo Molly llegando al lado de Sirius-"Y ya veis el resultado..."  
  
-"Como siempre"- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-"creo que alguien debería ir a hablar con ella y decirle que esto no es por su amnesia... es que es así desde que tiene uso de razón..."  
  
-"Si, será lo mejor. Voy yo a hablar con ella"- Remus se giró para salir de la cocina ante la mirada cómplice de su amigo.  
  
Con la cabeza gacha y lentamente, subió los escalones y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Desde el pasillo podía oír el llanto de la chica. Alzó la mano y, con suavidad, tocó la puerta. Al no recibir contestación, se aventuró a abrirla y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
Tonks estaba tumbada en la cama, llorando. No se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en su habitación hasta que notó el peso de una persona en el lado derecho de su cama. En ese momento se giró y vio a Remus, sonriéndola tranquilizadoramente.  
  
-"No sé hacer nada..."  
  
-"Vamos, no digas eso, sabes hacer muchas cosas"- Remus le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a sentarse.  
  
-"Pues no sé el qué..., ¿has visto la cocina? Yo sólo quería prepararos el desayuno, y lo he destrozado todo... se me debe de haber olvidado cocinar..."- Remus, al oírlo, soltó una pequeña carcajada-"¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?"  
  
-"Nada, es sólo que... tú antes de perder la memoria.... bueno, creo que habías olvidado cómo cocinar antes de perder la memoria"  
  
-"¿Eso quiere decir que he sido siempre así?- Remus asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que a la chica se le volvieran a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
-"Vamos, vamos, que no es para tanto... En realidad estamos acostumbrados. Además, es así como te queremos, tal y como eres"-Remus dijo estas últimas palabras prácticamente como un susurro, que Tonks llegó a oír perfectamente.  
  
En ese mismo momento, el hombre le acarició el rostro y muy lentamente la rodeó con sus brazos brindándole un cálido y protector abrazo, que ella correspondió rodeándole con sus largos brazos el cuello y, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, le susurró al oído: "Gracias".  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
A la hora de la comida, el ambiente en Grimmauld Place volvía a ser el de siempre. Aquel día se quedaron a comer todos los miembros de la Orden (hasta el mismísimo Snape), ya que por la tarde Dumbledore había convocado una reunión de urgencia.  
  
La comida pasó sin más contratiempos que una detallada descripción de una venta ilegal de babosas carnívoras de Mundungus y la consiguiente reprimenda de la señora Weasley. El resto de los miembros les miraban con una sonrisa, hasta Tonks, que había olvidado ya el incidente del desayuno.  
  
Después de la suculenta comida hecha, claro está, por Molly Weasley, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha, indicó a todos que lo siguieran hasta la biblioteca de la enorme casa.  
  
-"Usted no, querida"- Tonks se había levantado con el resto, siguiéndoles hacia la biblioteca. Pero Dumbledore, al verla, inmediatamente la paró- "Perdone, Nymphadora, pero debido a su estado no sería recomendable que estuviera presente en esta reunión. Tal vez en las próximas, pero por el momento descanse, que le hace falta".  
  
-"Pero... ¡profesor!"- Tonks estaba desilusionada y algo enfadada. Pensaba que por fin iba a ser útil, pero la dejaban al margen. ¿Cómo iba a ser útil si ni siquiera la dejaban estar en las reuniones?. En un último intento, miró a Remus pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, pero él, al notarlo, agachó la cabeza en señal de impotencia. La chica, al darse cuenta, subió los hombros en gesto de resignación y se giró para dirigirse a su habitación.  
  
El resto de los miembros de la Orden entraron en la biblioteca y se sentaron, mientras Dumbledore hacía un hechizo silenciador a la estancia.  
  
Tonks, disimuladamente, se quedó esperando en el pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones, desde el cual se podía ver el salón, a que todos entraran a la biblioteca. Intentando no hacer ruido por si se despertaba la señora Black, bajó las escaleras de puntillas una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que no había nadie en la sala.  
  
Tan despacio como pudo, se fue acercando a la puerta de la biblioteca, pegando su oreja izquierda a la misma para intentar oír lo que ocurría dentro. Puede que no la dejaran entrar, pero no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber lo que estaban hablando, y mucho menos si ella podía ser útil en algo.  
  
Pero por más que lo intentó, de aquella habitación no salía el más leve sonido...  
  
--- ---  
  
Dentro de la biblioteca, todos los presentes habían tomado ya asiento esperando a que Dumbledore diera comienzo a la reunión. Todos sabían ya el motivo de dicha reunión: averiguar el motivo del ataque perpetrado contra Tonks. Aunque ninguno tenía la más remota idea del motivo que pudo tener Voldemort para hacer algo así, todos querían colaborar en lo que pudieran.  
  
Dumbledore se sentó por fin, y les miró uno por uno con la vista cansada y expresión preocupada.  
  
-"Bueno, señores, creo que todos ya conocen el motivo por el que estamos aquí".  
  
-"Por supuesto, profesor"- dijo Remus muy seriamente. Estaba impaciente por empezar y así poder averiguar la causa por la que ahora Tonks se encontraba en ese estado.  
  
-"Bueno, pues si todos estamos conscientes del tema del que vamos a tratar, empezaremos por asignar los trabajos que tendrá que realizar cada uno. Severus, tu te ocuparás de averiguar, entre tu grupo de mortífagos, quienes fueron los que atacaron a Tonks, y si puede ser, el motivo del ataque. El resto de los aurores se encargarán de buscar información en el Ministerio sobre ataques o futuros planes de ataque que pudiera estar maquinando Voldemort"- en este punto, Dumbledore se paró, se levantó, y empezó a caminar por la sala, con el semblante aún preocupado-"Sirius, ahora que por fin has demostrado tu inocencia ante el Ministerio te pediría que te unieras a los aurores. El Ministerio ya está informado, después de los doce años injustos que pasaste en Azkaban, no te pondrán ninguna pega".  
  
Sirius, al oírlo, sonrió ampliamente ante la perspectiva de poder ayudar de una manera activa dentro de la Orden, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Dumbledore que estaba de acuerdo y agradecido.  
  
-"Bien, y por último tú, Remus, te quedarás con Tonks para cuidarla y vigilarla por si hay algún avance en su estado"- Remus puso una cara de contrariedad ante las palabras del anciano mago, pero en el fondo era algo que ya suponía, puesto que él se había ofrecido a cuidarla, y no podía dejarla sola ahora-"Por desgracia, Molly no puede quedarse con vosotros, ya que tiene que ir a la Madriguera por asuntos familiares, así que tendrás que ocuparte tú de todo".  
  
Remus puso cara de susto, al pensar que tendría que ocuparse, además, de todo lo referente al tema doméstico, y por primera vez, se arrepintió de haberse comprometido a cuidarla, pero inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento al recordar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de la joven al enterarse que abandonaría el hospital.  
  
-"Bueno, señores, si no tienen más objeciones, doy por terminada la reunión".  
  
--- ---  
  
Tonks, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía oír absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba tras esa puerta. Decepcionada y un poco más enfadada, decidió irse a su habitación. Cuando apenas había andado un par de pasos, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente, apareciendo tras ella todos los que habían estado allí reunidos.  
  
Éstos, al salir, la miraron inquisitivamente. Ella sólo acertó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa e intentar evadirse del momento. En un rincón del salón, Ojoloco Moody se acercó a Dumbledore y le dijo algo prácticamente inaudible al oído, que le hizo al anciano sonreír. Éste se giró y se dirigió a Tonks, que lo miraba nerviosamente mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.  
  
-"Veo que está impaciente por saber qué hemos tratado, Nymphadora"- ante esto, la chica arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, pero evitó el hacer ningún comentario-"Bueno, déjeme decirle que deberá quedarse al menos dos días a solas con el señor Lupin, que se encargará de cuidarla mientras todos los demás cumplen con sus obligaciones. Se queda en buenas manos".  
  
Dumbledore se giró sin darle tiempo a Tonks a responder, quien lo miraba sorprendida y con mil preguntas en su cabeza. Cuando por fin la chica se atrevió a preguntar, el anciano se volvió a girar.  
  
-"Y por cierto, no debería escuchar por detrás de las puertas, Nymphadora"- el profesor la miró amablemente y, sin decir palabra alguna, desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a Tonks aún más sorprendida que antes.  
  
El resto de los que se encontraban allí, se fueron despidiendo de ella uno por uno y, entrando por la chimenea, desaparecieron para cumplir con lo que les había ordenado Dumbledore. El último en abandonar la casa fue Sirius, quien estaba realmente feliz ante la perspectiva de su nueva vida. Se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, ante la mirada de Remus, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras.  
  
Sirius, al verlo, se acercó a él y tras abrazarlo amistosamente, le advirtió que se portara bien con su primita. Después entró él también a la chimenea y, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo, desapareció por ella, dejando a un Remus confundido y a una Tonks algo avergonzada.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Había sido un día agotador. Después de que todos se fueran, Remus le estuvo explicando brevemente a la chica lo que se había tratado dentro de la biblioteca. Ella parecía algo menos enfadada por el hecho de que la hubieran excluido, pero aún así sintió que ella debía haber estado presente.  
  
El tiempo transcurrió rápido una vez se hubieron quedado a solas. Después de cenar, Tonks se ofreció voluntaria para recoger la cocina, algo a lo que Remus se opuso rotundamente, provocando un nuevo enfado en la joven, que subió a su cuarto inmediatamente sin siquiera mirar al hombre a la cara.  
  
--- ---  
  
Estaba en una sala fría y oscura, tan sólo iluminada por unas pequeñas antorchas que daban una imagen espectral de sombras que se movían al compás de las llamas.  
  
Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, decidió caminar hacia la puerta que había a su derecha. Al abrirla vio un corredor angosto y oscuro en cuyo final se podía vislumbrar una pequeña luz. Nada más poner un pie en el pasillo, una sensación de frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Las paredes estaban húmedas y cubiertas de un espeso moho que la hizo poner una expresión de desagrado.  
  
Muy lentamente, avanzó por el pasillo, teniendo como punto fijo la extraña luz que parecía llamarla intensamente. Una vez llegado a su punto de destino ahogó un grito en su garganta y su corazón dejó de latir por un instante ante el temor que le provocaba la visión que tenía delante de sus ojos.  
  
En una habitación plenamente iluminada, un hombre de mirada siniestra contemplaba sonriente un pequeño objeto que llevaba en su mano derecha, mientras un grupo de veinte encapuchados le miraban expectantes, esperando a que hablara de nuevo su señor.  
  
-"Por fin. Por fin el destino se va a cumplir... Ha llegado su hora... Morirán, ¡todos morirán...!"  
  
--- ---  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Remus se despertó sobresaltado al oír un grito angustioso y desesperado.  
  
-"¡Tonks!"  
  
De un salto, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de la chica, que se encontraba sentada en su cama, empapada en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Remus, al verla, fue rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazó para intentar calmarla.  
  
-"Shhhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada"- le susurraba Remus al oído, acariciándola suavemente el pelo.  
  
-"Él ha vuelto, está aquí, hay que pararlo..."- Tonks se agitaba nerviosamente entre los brazos del hombre, que no comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo la muchacha.  
  
-"Tranquila, sólo ha sido una pesadilla, pero ya pasó, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte..."  
  
-"No, no lo entiendes, ha vuelto... Voldemort ha vuelto...".  
  
Remus, al oírlo, la miró a los ojos, sorprendido, pero se abstuvo de hacer ninguna pregunta. Siguió abrazándola durante unos minutos, sin parar de decirle palabras tranquilizadoras y asegurándola que nada malo iba a sucederle mientras él estuviera allí.  
  
Después de un buen rato, Tonks por fin se quedó dormida. Remus la miraba fijamente, asegurándose de que su respiración era tranquila y acompasada, mientras la acariciaba la mejilla, apartándole algunos mechones de su ahora larga melena rubia.  
  
Sin saber por qué, se fue acercando a ella lentamente y, tras un momento de duda, la dio un suave beso en los labios, que le hizo perder la consciencia de dónde estaba en ese momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó despacio de la cama de la chica, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
Con paso lento, y todavía un poco ensimismado, se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando un objeto dorado llamó su atención. Se agachó a recogerlo y comprobó que era una pequeña orquilla con una forma un tanto especial en uno de sus extremos. Sin darle importancia, la colocó en el tocador y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.  
  
Cuando ya se alejaba por el pasillo que daba acceso a su dormitorio, un ruido en la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda, interrumpió de nuevo sus pensamientos. Una gran lechuza parda picoteaba el cristal del ventanal, pidiendo paso hacia el interior de la casa.  
  
Remus abrió la ventana y recogió la nota que traía la lechuza atada a una de sus patas. Lentamente y con cuidado, desprendió el cordel que ataba el pergamino, dejando libre a la lechuza para poder emprender su camino.  
  
Remus vio en el lado superior izquierdo del pergamino el sello del hospital San Mungo. Asustado, abrió inmediatamente el lacre y, nervioso, leyó el contenido:  
  
"Querida Tonks:  
  
Te recuerdo que mañana tienes una cita para revisar tu estado. Espero que sigas evolucionando favorablemente. Si estás libre, me encantaría poder cenar contigo después de tu revisión.  
  
Te espero con impaciencia:  
  
Stephen".  
  
Remus no pudo contenerse, sin saber por qué, la ira nubló su mente, viniéndole el súbito deseo de arrancarle los ojos al sanador de pacotilla. Bastante enfadado, arrugó el pergamino y, con un fuerte portazo, entró en su habitación...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo!!! Espero que os haya gustado como los anteriores. Es un poco más largo, pero yo creo que ha quedado bien.  
  
-¿Qué será el dichoso objeto?  
  
-¿Qué narices se traerá Voldemort entre manos?  
  
-¿Le dará Remus a Tonks un beso como Dios manda?  
  
-¿Y qué es ese sueño que ha tenido ella?  
  
Todas estas preguntas y más en los próximos capítulos... ¡¡¡¡y que no se os olvide dejar reviews!!!!!  
  
Un saludo  
  
Bye  
  
Leonysse Weasley. 


	4. Citas y sensaciones

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
ClaudyTonks: Me alegro que te haya gustado el último capítulo. Éste va a tener un poquito más de acción, Remus... bueno, en fin, ya lo leerás, espero que éste también te guste!!!  
  
Indhira Morillo: Pues si crees que en el último capítulo estaba picado, espera a leer este, ¡eso son celos y lo demás son tonterías! Je je je...  
  
Ophelia Dakker: Este espero que te guste, hay muchos celos, sentimientos encontrados, y como respuesta a tu pregunta de cuándo Remus y Tonks se agarran... lee este capítulo...  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Cap.4: Citas y sensaciones.  
  
Al día siguiente, Remus despertó de muy mal humor. Con cara de sueño bajó a la cocina donde una sonriente Tonks le esperaba con una taza de café en sus manos. Al verla todo su mal humor desapareció, le parecía imposible como con una sola de sus sonrisas ella era capaz de hacer que se olvidara del mundo.  
  
Al momento de haber pensado esto, recapacitó ('Deja de pensar tonterías, el cuidar de ella te está afectando a la cabeza'). En ese momento notó como una suave mano rozaba la suya, cuando se giró contempló de nuevo el rostro de Tonks, que lo miraba cariñosamente mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.  
  
-"Toma, creo que lo necesitas"- dijo Tonks mirando la cara de sueño que traía el hombre.  
  
-"Si, gracias"- Remus aceptó la taza dudando entre bebérsela o no. Agachó un momento la vista y cuando la volvió a levantar la chica había caminado hasta el fregadero. Remus se sentó en una de las sillas y la miró fijamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
  
Esa mañana estaba más bonita que nunca (o al menos eso pensaba él). La larga melena rubia con la que se había acostado la noche pasada había dado paso a un precioso pelo anaranjado con grandes bucles en sus puntas, y sus ojos de un azul aguamarina resplandecían vivazmente.  
  
Tonks había notado algo raro en Remus esa mañana, estaba más callado que de costumbre y no paraba de mirarla fijamente. Esto inquietó un poco a la joven, que no sabía cómo actuar. El hombre le ponía algo nerviosa, sin saber por qué, y además tenía la constante sensación de que algo más cercano le unía a él. Estaba totalmente confundida y el comportamiento del hombre no hacía más que acentuarlo.  
  
-"¿A qué hora viene Sirius?"- Tonks intentó cortar el incómodo silencio que desde hacía varios minutos invadía la cocina.-"Si no se da prisa, no llegaré a tiempo para mi cita en San Mungo".  
  
Remus, de repente, cambió el gesto al oír las palabras de Tonks y recordó la dichosa carta que había leído la noche anterior. El sólo pensar en ese estúpido sanador le atacaba los nervios. ('Estúpido Stephen, no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella. Pero, ¿y a mí que me importa el dichoso sanador?, ¿qué más me da lo que haga Tonks con su vida privada...?, sólo me preocupo por ella porque es mi amiga... si, eso...¡sólo mi amiga!').  
  
Tonks veía cómo la mirada de Remus pasaba de mirar un punto fijo a estar completamente irritada. Iba a preguntarle que qué le ocurría cuando oyó un fuerte golpe en el salón.  
  
-"¡ESTÚPIDO ENGENDRO! ¡ERES UN MAL HIJO! ¡UN TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE!-el retrato de la señora Black se puso a vociferar, como cada vez que un sonido fuerte la despertaba.  
  
-"Cállate ya, vieja estúpida- Sirius se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas para que los gritos de su madre cesaran.  
  
Remus y Tonks salieron al salón a recibirle una vez que ya no se oían los gritos de la señora Black. Encontraron a Sirius sentado en el sillón, con los pies reposando encima de la mesa y con signos visibles de agotamiento.  
  
-"¡Sirius, has vuelto!"- Tonks corrió hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo, pero le fallaron los cálculos y acabó tropezando con la mesita que estaba al lado del sillón, haciéndola caer encima del caro jarrón de porcelana con el emblema de la familia Black, dejándole hecho añicos en un segundo- "Ups... lo siento... je je, esta torpeza mía..."- añadió mirando a Sirius con cara de pena.  
  
-"No te preocupes, odiaba ese jarrón".  
  
Después del incidente, los chicos ayudaron a Tonks a recoger los trozos del jarrón que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo del salón. Una vez que hubieron terminado, Sirius fue a darse una ducha para descansar, no sin antes prometerles que les contaría todo lo que había hecho en su viaje.  
  
Después de comer un plato exquisito que, por supuesto, había cocinado Remus, se arreglaron para dirigirse a San Mungo. Sirius notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de Remus, que estaba más nervioso de lo normal, pero prefirió no comentárselo hasta que llegaran al hospital.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
-"¡Tonks!"- Stephen corrió a saludar a la chica en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta. Ésta le sonrió amablemente, y se dirigió hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-"Hola, Stephen. Como ves, cumplo mis promesas. Aquí estoy, puntual"- dijo Tonks con cara de niña buena.  
  
-"¿Recibiste mi carta? La mandé anoche muy tarde, espero no haberte despertado".  
  
-"¿Tu carta?"- Tonks puso cara de sorpresa y miró a Stephen confundida-"No, no he recibido ninguna carta".  
  
-¿En serio? Qué extraño, mi lechuza nunca ha dejado de entregar ningún correo a nadie... Y anoche cuando regresó ya no tenía la nota... Bueno, da igual, mientras te hago las pruebas te cuento lo que ponía".  
  
Stephen cogió de la mano a la chica y se la llevó por un pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista de Remus y Sirius.  
  
-"¿A qué viene esa cara?"- la pregunta de Sirius pilló totalmente por sorpresa a Remus, que se había quedado embobado mirando por dónde se había ido Tonks.  
  
-"¿Qué cara?"- Remus se apresuró a poner su gesto más inocente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.  
  
-"Pues la que traías hace un momento, si Stephen fuera una bludger, le habrías dado el batazo del siglo".  
  
-"Pero qué tontería. Es sólo que estoy preocupado por la salud de Tonks"- dijo Remus intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.  
  
-"Pues yo creo más bien que estás celoso"- Sirius sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo le cambiaba el color a la cara de su amigo.  
  
-"¿Celoso? Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo. No estoy celoso, ya te lo he dicho, estoy preocupado. Me preocupa Tonks. Eso es todo".  
  
-"Estás celoso, reconócelo. Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que te pasa. ¿Quién fue el primero en darse cuenta en 5º de que te gustaba Madeline Lynne? Yo tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas"- Remus le miró con cara de "son imaginaciones tuyas" que provocó en Sirius una estruendosa carcajada- "Bueno, y qué, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Tonks?"- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-"Que te he dicho que no me gusta, es mi amiga ¿vale? MI AMIGA. Es sólo que estoy un poco preocupado por ella, nada más"- se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Remus volvió a hablar- "Anoche ella me despertó de madrugada...".  
  
-"¿A si? ¿En tu cama o en la suya?"- preguntó Sirius cortando la explicación de su amigo.  
  
-"¿Pero qué estas pensando, retorcido? Tuvo una pesadilla, y bastante horrible a juzgar por cómo se veía. Se me echó a los brazos llorando y gritando incoherencias".  
  
-"¿Cómo cuáles?".  
  
-"Pues no se... cosas como que Voldemort estaba aquí... y que nos iba a matar a todos..."- Remus se miraba las manos mientras las movía nerviosamente- "No se, además, creo que la influencia del sanadorucho no la conviene en absoluto".  
  
Sirius le miró sonriendo para sus adentros, comprobando que su amigo Remus estaba más que celoso. Pero por otro lado, su mirada se ensombreció al recordar el sueño... su sueño...  
  
-"Remus... yo... yo tengo algo que contarte"- Remus se irguió en su asiento y le miró curioso- "Yo... anoche... tuve un sueño parecido al de Tonks".  
  
-"¿Cómo que parecido?"- Remus no entendía a dónde quería ir a parar su amigo.  
  
-"Si... bueno, de hecho, no parecido, igual. Verás, yo estaba en un pasillo, y al fondo había una luz, y cuando llegué a la luz... pues... estaba Voldemort. Tenía una cosa brillante en la mano y estaba rodeado de mortífagos. No paraba de decir que por fin íbamos a morir todos...".  
  
Remus le miró, completamente sorprendido, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. No podía ser que dos personas hubieran soñado exactamente lo mismo.  
  
-"Bueno, el caso es que al final me desperté con la sensación de que lo que había soñado... no había sido exactamente una pesadilla...- Sirius se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras se recostaba en la silla con cara de angustia- "No se, supongo que pensarás que estoy loco...".  
  
-"No, pero me parece muy extraño. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore...".  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Tonks corría de un lado para otro de su habitación buscando los zapatos que se iba a poner esa noche. Todavía no sabía por qué había aceptado salir a cenar esa noche con Stephen, realmente no la apetecía mucho, sólo había aceptado por gratitud hacia él.  
  
Se miró en el espejo por décima vez. Había decidido ponerse un sencillo vestido color burdeos. Stephen le había dicho que la iba a llevar a un precioso restaurante muggle. Ella estuvo durante horas buscando un vestido apropiado ya que lo que más abundaba en su guardarropa eran vistosas túnicas de colores chillones.  
  
El vestido era realmente bonito. Estaba hecho de una fina tela que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, aunque sin ceñirse del todo. Se sujetaba con dos tirantes finos y el largo no excedía de las rodillas. Completó el conjunto con unos preciosos zapatos del mismo color y unos bonitos pendientes que había encontrado en su tocador.  
  
Después de probar con quince peinados distintos, se decantó por una preciosa melena color castaño claro que recogió en un elegante moño del que salían algunos mechones rebeldes. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, observó la pequeña orquilla que estaba junto a su peine. Estiró la mano para alcanzarla cuando oyó la voz de Sirius que la llamaba desde la planta de abajo, avisándola que tenían que irse ya para llevarla al restaurante donde la estaba esperando Stephen.  
  
Olvidándose del pequeño objeto, Tonks bajó las escaleras ante la atónita mirada de los dos hombres, que la recorrían con sus ojos de arriba abajo, haciéndola ruborizarse exageradamente.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Después de haber dejado a Tonks en el restaurante, Sirius volvió a Grimmauld Place, donde se encontró a un Remus bastante nervioso con un libro entre las manos. Nada más llegar, se sentó junto a él e intentó comenzar otra conversación como la de esa misma tarde en el hospital jugando con los celos de Remus, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del hombre desistió y se encaminó hacia la habitación de la chica para coger un libro que le había prestado.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver el desorden que había. Parecía que un tornado había arrasado la habitación. La cama estaba llena de túnicas de diferentes colores, el armario abierto de par en par y una colección de zapatos y botas estaban esparcidos por el suelo de la habitación haciéndole tropezar varias veces.  
  
-"Madre mía... y yo que pensaba que era desordenado... a ver dónde tendrá el dichoso libro...".  
  
Después de estar durante un buen rato buscando el libro, lo encontró encima del tocador oculto bajo cinco pañuelos de gasa y unos guantes naranjas y verdes.  
  
-"Vaya, cuanto colorido...".  
  
Al apartar los guantes del tocador vio un objeto pequeño y dorado que le llamó bastante la atención. ('Se parece a... no, no puede ser, imposible...'), dudoso, lo cogió con su mano derecha. Nada más rozarlo una sensación de frío le invadió todo el cuerpo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y una risa macabra retumbó en su mente...  
  
Bruscamente dejó el objeto en su sitio y bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia el salón, en el que se oían las voces de los señores Weasley y Ojoloco que acababan de volver de sus misiones. Con el temor todavía en sus ojos decidió esperar al día siguiente para contarle a Remus lo ocurrido. Todo se estaba complicando demasiado...  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
En el restaurante, Stephen hablaba orgulloso de su trabajo en San Mungo. Tonks le miraba simulando prestarle atención, pues su mente estaba muy lejos de la conversación.  
  
No entendía por qué, pero estar con Stephen le aburría profundamente. Él la había saludado cariñosamente a la entrada del restaurante, la había retirado la silla al sentarse, había ordenado un menú exquisito para ella, el mejor cava, todo era perfecto, él se comportaba como un caballero... pero ella estaba completamente aburrida.  
  
En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la había mirado Remus al bajar las escaleras. Nada más pensar en ello se volvió a ruborizar, provocando una mirada curiosa por parte de Stephen, que ella desvió con una preciosa sonrisa.  
  
-"¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto rara...".  
  
-"Sí, supongo que estoy algo cansada... ya sabes, por todas las pruebas"- Tonks sonreía amigablemente mientras bebía un sorbo de cava.  
  
-"No deberías beber tanto, te estás poniendo algo colorada. Además, no es bueno para la medicación".  
  
-"La culpa es tuya"- dijo la chica en tono falso de reproche- "Si no lo hubieras pedido...".  
  
Los dos se echaron a reír. Tras llamar al camarero, Stephen pagó la cuenta y, ofreciéndole su brazo, salieron del restaurante.  
  
Llegaron a la esquina cercana al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Tras mucho insistir, Tonks consiguió que Stephen no la acompañara hasta la puerta de su casa. El hombre, antes de despedirse, se acercó a ella lentamente con la intención de besarla.  
  
El corazón de Tonks empezó a latirle rápidamente, pero por extraño que pareciera, no deseaba besarle. Cuando él estaba a escasos milímetros de su boca, ella giró levemente la cara haciendo que Stephen la besara en la mejilla.  
  
Stephen se quedó sorprendido y un poco decepcionado, pero decidió darla tiempo y no insistió en ello. Con una bonita sonrisa, la besó en la mano y se despidió de ella hasta la semana siguiente.  
  
Tonks le miró marcharse y, con un suspiro de alivio, entró en la casa, esperando encontrar a Remus despierto.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Remus estaba en su cama, intranquilo. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sabía que la chica estaba bien cuidada, estaba con Stephen y no le pasaría nada malo. Pero para él, ese era exactamente el problema: estaba con Stephen.  
  
Sin poder aguantar más, decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Con paso lento para no despertar a la señora Black, caminó hasta la cocina, donde estaba Tonks sentada en una silla, mirando ensimismada un vaso de leche.  
  
-"¿Ya has vuelto?"- preguntó Remus con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.  
  
-"Si, estaba algo cansada".  
  
-"¿Por las pruebas?"- Remus cogió un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-"Si, esta tarde ha sido demasiado movida. Estoy muy cansada"- Tonks estiró sus brazos encima de la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, cerrando los ojos. Remus la miraba fijamente a los labios, en ese momento le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de besarla- "¿Ya han vuelto los demás?".  
  
-"Sí"- Remus salió de su ensimismamiento agitando la cabeza hacia los lados. ('¿Pero qué estoy pensando...?')-"Llegaron poco después de que tú te fueras. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿qué tal te lo has pasado?".  
  
-"Bien, bueno... supongo".  
  
-"¿Supones?"-preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.  
  
-"Verás, todo era perfecto, Stephen era perfecto..."- Remus, al oír esto, emitió un ruidito de disgusto y se irguió en su asiento- "Pero...".  
  
-"¿Pero?"- Remus la miró interesado.  
  
-"Pero..."- Tonks se puso derecha en su silla y le miró fijamente a los ojos- "pero me aburrí, no sé por qué, pero no me apetecía nada estar con él...".  
  
-"¿Ah, no?"- preguntó Remus acercándose poco a poco a ella. Sabía que no debía, pero algo más fuerte que él le impulsaba a hacerlo.  
  
-"Pues... no"- Tonks veía cómo Remus se acercaba, estaba en la misma situación que hace unos minutos con Stephen, pero a diferencia de ese momento, a él SÍ tenía ganas de besarle.  
  
Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más. Remus le acarició la cara con una mano mientras con la otra la cogía de la cintura y la iba acercando a él cada vez más. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, juntaron sus labios en un beso frenético mientras los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.  
  
En ese momento perdieron la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados el uno contra el otro y besándose con pasión. Remus la acariciaba la espalda mientras ella le revolvía el pelo.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos mientras el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. No sabían qué decirse, todavía les temblaban las manos y respiraban agitadamente.  
  
-"Yo... creo...que... deberíamos irnos a la cama"-Remus abrió los ojos, sorprendido al oír las palabras de la chica-"Quiero decir... cada uno a la suya, claro"- Tonks se miraba las manos, nerviosa, y aún más ruborizada al comprender lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-"Si, creo que será lo mejor...".  
  
Caminaron juntos hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de sus dormitorios, se miraron por fin y tras un tímido "Buenas noches", entraron cada uno en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Hola!!!! Bueno, pues hasta aquí otro capítulo.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, tiene algo más de acción, ¿no?. Seguid leyendo que lo mejor está por venir.  
  
Como veis, Sirius tiene una extraña conexión con Tonks, ¿será porque es su prima? ¿Por qué sueñan lo mismo? ¿Y seguirá el pesado de Stephen dando la brasa?  
  
Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Y como digo siempre: ¡¡¡No se os olvide dejar reviews!!!  
  
Un saludo  
  
Bye  
  
Leonysse Weasley. 


	5. Cuando estalla la tormenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
Respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Ophelia Dakker: ¿Y te parece poco? Ten en cuenta que están empezando... Todavía hay tema para rato. Aún quedan sorpresas... Bueno, eso ya se irá viendo en los siguientes capítulos, pero quédate tranquila, que tema, habrá.  
  
ClaudyTonks: Aún queda lo bueno, en este capítulo se deja entrever algo más de la trama, pero las sorpresas vienen al final. Me alegra que te esté gustando tanto mi historia. ¡Sigue dejando reviews!  
  
Indhira Morillo: No te preocupes, el sanadorucho tiene los días contados, je, je, je. Pero por el momento no puede dejar de aparecer. Aunque pobrecito, en el fondo es un encanto. Me cae muy bien porque le puse el nombre de un chico muy simpático... lo hice en su honor.  
  
Bueno, y ahora sigamos con el siguiente cap.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Cap. 5: Cuando estalla la tormenta.  
  
Al día siguiente, Remus se despertó más cansado que de costumbre. Con pesadez, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Se miró al espejo, sabiendo que su reflejo iba a cambiar esa noche.  
  
Había pasado una mala noche, dando vueltas constantemente a la estupidez que había cometido la noche anterior. Sabía que eso no tenía que haber pasado, entre Tonks y él no podría haber nunca nada.  
  
Después de vestirse, bajó decidido a la cocina, donde se encontraban ya desayunando Sirius y los señores Weasley. Al ver que no estaba Tonks, respiró tranquilo. Con paso lento, fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius, quien le miró significativamente, intentando adivinar en sus ojos lo que había pasado aquella noche.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, oyeron un sonoro golpe en la puerta de la cocina desde la cuál se podían ver las escaleras que daban acceso a las habitaciones. Sorprendidos, se giraron y vieron a Tonks sentada en el suelo con gesto de dolor mientras se acariciaba la zona baja de la espalda.  
  
La mujer, al verlos, se sonrojó y murmuró un prácticamente inaudible "lo siento... me caí...". Aún con gesto de dolor se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde ya todos la estaban esperando. Se paseó tímidamente hasta la encimera para prepararse el desayuno, procurando no desviar su mirada hacia Remus, quien le había encontrado un encanto fascinante a su taza de desayuno.  
  
Sirius notaba que el ambiente estaba un tanto tenso, miraba alternativamente a su amigo y a la chica, quienes procuraban no dirigirse ni una fugaz mirada. Los señores Weasley, por su parte, no se enteraban de nada, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados uno intentando tomarse el desayuno tranquilo y otra regañando a su marido por haber encantado una bombilla para que se encendiera sin necesidad de electricidad.  
  
Después de unos minutos de silencio, el señor Weasley se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el salón para irse a su trabajo por la chimenea. Su mujer se levantó de un salto y le siguió corriendo agitando entre las manos unos pergaminos que Arthur se había dejado olvidados allí.  
  
-"Bueno, qué, ¿no piensas contarme qué tal te fue anoche?"- Sirius se giró hacia Tonks y le hizo la pregunta con una miraza pícara, para intentar romper el exasperante silencio que reinaba en la estancia.  
  
-"¿Qué? ¿Anoche?"-Tonks dio un brinco, sobresaltada al igual que Remus, cuyo rostro comenzó a enrojecerse gradualmente. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Sirius.  
  
-"Si, tu cita. Te pregunto que qué tal te lo pasaste con Stephen".  
  
-"Oh, Stephen, ya... bien, bueno, bien..."- la chica contestó sin mucho ánimo mientras recogía nerviosa los restos del desayuno.  
  
Remus no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras su mente inventaba mil y una maneras de decirle a la chica que lo que pasó esa noche no debería volver a ocurrir. Mientras pensaba esto no podía evitar sentirse mal, pero sabía que era lo correcto y era lo que iba a hacer. De pronto, unas palabras le sacaron de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-"¿Qué...?"  
  
-"Te pregunto que si no oíste los ruidos de anoche"- Sirius le miraba interrogativamente.  
  
-"¿Ruidos? ¿qué ruidos?"  
  
-"¿Cómo que qué ruidos?, en la cocina, había gente aquí. Te fui a buscar a tu habitación y no estabas. Pensé que sabrías algo".  
  
-"Ahhhh, eso... Sí, bajé a por agua, y me encontré con... con Tonks..."- dijo Remus ante la mirada nerviosa y avergonzada de la aludida.  
  
-"Ohhh, ya veo..."- Sirius se levantó con una sonrisa y, tras guiñarles el ojo, salió de la estancia.  
  
Remus y Tonks se quedaron solos en la cocina. Si antes el ambiente estaba tenso, ahora se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, no querían dar el primer paso. Cansada de toda la situación, Tonks se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta cuando notó que la agarraban del brazo y le daban la vuelta.  
  
-"Espera, no te vayas"- Tonks le miró con curiosidad, esperando que continuara hablando- "Tenemos que hablar".  
  
-"Tú dirás" ('Aunque sé de sobra qué vas a contarme').  
  
-"Mira, verás... yo... lo de anoche..." ('¿por qué será tan difícil?').  
  
-"No hace falta que sigas. Sé lo que vas a decirme, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo" ('no, de eso nada, no estoy de acuerdo...')- Remus la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción de ella-"Lo de anoche nunca debió ocurrir. Para mí, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, simplemente somos amigos..."- a pesar de que estaba destrozada, empleó el tono más dulce que pudo. Le sonrió y, tras acariciarle la cara, se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí.  
  
Remus no daba crédito a lo que oía, eran exactamente las palabras que él pensaba utilizar, aunque en su interior se negaba a aceptarlo. Con ojos tristes, vio cómo la chica salía de la cocina.  
  
-"Sólo amigos...".  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Durante toda la mañana, se estuvieron esquivando. Remus, por una parte, estaba intranquilo, esa noche iba a ser luna llena y no quería que Tonks estuviera cerca de él. Al no recordar nada, no sabía nada de su licantropía, y le daba un miedo atroz la reacción que tendría ella al averiguarlo, pero por otro lado, estaba bastante apesadumbrado por no poder tenerla cerca.  
  
Tonks, sin embargo, se sentía terriblemente nerviosa. No entendía el comportamiento de Remus, pero si esto era lo que él quería, ella no se iba a oponer. Todo este asunto la tenía bastante confundida, en un momento la besa, y al otro se arrepiente. Ya no sabía qué pensar, pero no estaba dispuesta a caer en ningún juego. Después de todo, ella no se acordaba de nada anterior a San Mungo, ¿y si ellos dos tenían una relación?, o, ¿y si lo dejaron y ahora él se arrepentía de haberlo hecho?.  
  
Agitando la cabeza, desechó esos pensamientos y se convenció a sí misma que lo que sucedió la noche anterior fue producto del momento. Sólo eran amigos, y lo que ella estaba sintiendo era producto de la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza en esos momentos.  
  
A la hora de comer, se reunieron en la mesa del comedor, algo que le extrañó a Tonks, ya que siempre lo hacían en la cocina. Cuando se sentó en la mesa, se dio cuenta que había un cubierto de más. Iba a preguntar quién era la persona invitada cuando se disiparon sus dudas.  
  
Severus Snape salía de la cocina con su cara seria y un gesto ceñudo. Molly, al verle, le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a la derecha de Tonks, quien le miró curiosa, ya que sólo le había visto una vez allí, en la primera reunión de la Orden.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, también de la cocina salió Remus Lupin, con la cara más demacrada que hacía unas horas. En silencio y con gesto cansado, se sentó enfrente de la joven. Durante la comida, los comensales no hablaron demasiado. Sólo se podían oír los comentarios de Arthur Weasley acerca del Ministerio y las constantes regañinas de su esposa ante las palabras utilizadas.  
  
Tonks, un poco aburrida, jugueteaba con su comida, mientras echaba miradas de reojo a su "amigo", que estaba muy concentrado en su crema de guisantes. Harta del silencio, se levantó de la mesa para llevar su plato a la cocina, ante la mirada del resto.  
  
Después de dejar el plato en el fregadero, vio una copa con restos de lo que parecía ser una poción. Curiosa, la cogió y vio que todavía echaba humo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, vio encima de la mesa un ejemplar de "El Profeta". Se acercó hasta él y abrió una página para ver cuáles eran las noticias. Nada más girar la página, una foto de dos hombres encapuchados la hizo asustarse, pero cuando leyó el titular, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda: "Nuevo ataque de mortífagos en Hillshire".  
  
Con la respiración agitada, terminó de leer el artículo, sin dar crédito a lo que leía. Asustada, se tapó la cara con las manos, al mismo tiempo que unas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza y la recorrían a gran velocidad. Imágenes aterradoras... Unos hombres encapuchados... una luz morada muy intensa...  
  
Un grito angustioso se oyó en todo el salón. Preocupados, todos los que se hallaban allí salieron corriendo hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron allí se encontraron a la chica de rodillas en el suelo, llorando fuertemente, mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos y gritaba "¡No! ¡No sé nada!".  
  
Sirius y Remus se abalanzaron sobre ella para intentar calmarla, cuando ella levantó la vista miró fijamente a Remus, aún con los ojos asustados, mientras él hacía amago de ir a abrazarla. Pero en ese momento, ella se tiró a los brazos de Sirius mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Remus, con la cabeza gacha, salió de allí.  
  
Una vez que ella se hubo tranquilizado, le dijo a Sirius que necesitaba hablar con él a solas.  
  
-"Bueno, ya está, ya ha pasado todo"- Sirius la acariciaba el pelo, y la sonreía tranquilizadoramente- "¿Me vas a contar ahora qué te ha pasado?".  
  
-"Lo he recordado".  
  
-"¿Qué has recordado? ¿Ya lo recuerdas todo?".  
  
-"No, verás... es todo tan horrible... Estaba en mi casa, y de repente llegaron, querían que les diera un objeto, pero yo no sabía de lo que me estaban hablando... Entonces, él me apuntó y vi una luz morada... y ya no me acuerdo de nada más...".  
  
-"¿Me estás hablando del ataque? ¿Recuerdas el hechizo que te hizo... esto?".  
  
-"No, sólo recuerdo imágenes sueltas. Pero lo que sí recuerdo es el motivo del ataque. Ese estúpido objeto por el que no paraban de preguntarme. Ni siquiera sé lo que es...".  
  
-"Pues yo creo tener una idea"- dijo Sirius más para sí que para ella- "Vete con Molly, creo que hay un asunto que tengo que solucionar. Estate tranquila, ya no te pueden hacer nada".  
  
Sirius salió de la cocina buscando con la mirada a Remus. Al no verle se dirigió a la biblioteca donde lo encontró cabizbajo y muy preocupado, éste nada más abrir la puerta pegó un brinco y salió a su encuentro.  
  
-"¿Cómo está?, ¿Qué la ha pasado?".  
  
-"Tranquilo, está bien. Ella... ha recordado todo el ataque".  
  
Remus miró a su amigo con sorpresa y le instó con la mirada a que siguiera hablando.  
  
-"Me ha explicado todo lo que pasó ese día, pero por desgracia no sabe que hechizo la provocó ese estado".  
  
-"¿Y qué más te ha contado? ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cómo... Por qué...?". – Remus preguntaba bastante alterado mientras andaba de un lado para otro recorriendo toda la biblioteca.  
  
-"No me ha dicho nada de eso, no recuerda muy bien lo que pasó, lo único que mencionó fue una luz morada muy intensa y que los mortífagos no hacían más que exigir un objeto".  
  
-"¿Un objeto?"- preguntó Remus extrañado- "¿Qué tipo de objeto?".  
  
-"Creo saber perfectamente de que se trata..." – Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento.- "Veras, ayer no te dije nada porque quería estar seguro... pero... después de lo de hoy...".  
  
-"Sirius ve al grano, por favor".  
  
-"Está bien. Ayer, cuando entré en la habitación de Tonks a por un libro, me llamó la atención una pequeña orquilla que estaba sobre el tocador. Cuando la cogí, me sentí extraño, empecé a temblar y te puedo asegurar que oí una voz siniestra retumbar en mis oídos... esa voz se reía y..."  
  
-"¿Y?"  
  
-"Y estoy seguro que era la de Voldemort".  
  
-"¿Crees que esa orquilla pertenece a Voldemort?"- Remus le miraba sorprendido y bastante asustado.  
  
-"No, no lo creo, pero lo que sí es seguro es que la quiere. Hay algo que no te he dicho"- Remus le miró con más atención si cabe- "¿Te acuerdas del sueño que Tonks y yo tuvimos?, creo que el objeto que Voldemort tenía en su poder era esa orquilla".  
  
-"Tenemos que llamar a Dumbledore, él es el único que nos puede ayudar en esto".  
  
-"Estoy de acuerdo amigo"- Sirius se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación- "Vamos, será mejor que lo hagamos cuanto antes".  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Dumbledore llegó a Grimmauld Place diez minutos después de lo ocurrido. Tras revisar el estado en el que se encontraba la chica, decidió que lo más sensato era llamar a Stephen para que pudiera darle algo que calmara su estado.  
  
Sirius se ofreció voluntario para ir a San Mungo a avisar a Stephen, pero dado que Tonks sólo se relajaba cuando él estaba cerca, Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor sería que fuera Remus. Éste, resignado, se tragó su orgullo y, cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu, se dirigió a la chimenea gritando: "¡A San Mungo!".  
  
Cuando llegaron a la calle donde se encontraba oculto el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore ya estaba fuera esperándoles. Se presentó a un sorprendido Stephen y le rogó que viera lo que viera no le comentara nada a nadie. Después le susurró en el oído unas palabras casi inaudibles: "La sede oficial de la Orden del fénix se encuentra en el número 12 de Grimmauld place". Stephen le miró más sorprendido aún, pero esta vez con una expresión que denotaba preocupación por la salud mental del anciano. Por todo el mundo era conocido (especialmente gracias a "El Profeta") que Dumbledore no parecía estar completamente en sus cabales.  
  
Pero se olvidó de ello de inmediato al ver que entre las casas que componían los números 11 y 13 aparecía una maltrecha puerta al tiempo que una casa se inflaba ante ellos. Dumbledore, con un ademán de su mano, les hizo pasar al interior de la casa donde todos estaban ya esperándoles.  
  
Muy brevemente, le explicaron lo ocurrido con Tonks y su estado. Él salió corriendo escaleras arriba para verla, mientras que Dumbledore convocaba a toda la Orden del fénix, que ya estaba allí presente, para una reunión de urgencia. Debían debatir largo y tendido sobre la orquilla y el extraño interés que mostraba Voldemort por ella.  
  
Una vez en la biblioteca, todos se sentaron expectantes. La situación que se había formado era un tanto inquietante. En la última ocasión, la Orden sabía perfectamente qué arma era el que ansiaba Voldemort, e incluso le llevaban ventaja, pero ahora... ahora estaban perdidos sin tener conocimiento de sus futuros planes.  
  
-"Bien, como ya sabréis, la situación es más complicada de lo que pensábamos en un principio. Además del ataque a una de nuestras mejores aurores, hay que añadir el hecho de que no sabemos cómo piensa actuar esta vez."- Dumbledore hablaba serenamente mientras miraba los rostros de todos los miembros, en los que se veía reflejado el miedo ante una nueva amenaza del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-"Realmente no sabemos lo que pretende hacer, pero lo que sí sabemos es el motivo que le llevó a atacar a Tonks"- dijo Sirius clavando su mirada en el suelo ante las caras de asombro de los allí presentes, menos Remus y Dumbledore, que sabían perfectamente de qué hablaba.  
  
-"Si, ahora iba a aclarar ese punto. Como bien ha dicho Sirius, ya sabemos lo que buscaban los mortífagos, si bien no conocemos el motivo de ésta"- Dumbledore metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó la pequeña orquilla que le había dado Sirius nada más llegar- "Este objeto es lo que Voldemort anda buscando. No sabemos su utilidad ni con qué fines pretende usarlo, y por eso, Sirius, necesito que hagas un trabajo peligroso, pero importante para nosotros".  
  
-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo"- Sirius mostró su determinación contestando inmediatamente a la petición de su ex director.  
  
El resto de la sala los miraba cuchicheando entre sí sobre el objeto que Dumbledore sostenía todavía en su mano. Remus, por su parte, se acercó con aspecto cansado hacia los dos hombres.  
  
-"Severus"- dijo Dumbledore después de unos minutos de silencio. Snape lo miró expectante-"¿Serías tan amable de traerme una poción multijugos de larga duración? Me temo que las normales que sólo duran una hora no nos van a servir de mucho".  
  
-"Por supuesto, profesor. Pero tendré que ir a Hogwarts a por ella".  
  
-"Entonces ve cuanto antes, la necesitamos ya"- después de oír las palabras del anciano mago, Snape se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta camino del comedor.  
  
-"Perdone, profesor, pero...¿para qué vamos a necesitar la poción multijugos?".  
  
-"Es un elemento clave en la misión de Sirius. Lo que pretendo es coger a uno de los mortífagos de Azkaban que capturamos el día del ataque y simular que ha escapado. Sirius beberá la poción multijugos y se hará pasar por el mortífago ante Voldemort".  
  
Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Era una misión muy peligrosa, si Voldemort se llegara a dar cuenta de la verdad la vida de Sirius correría un grave peligro.  
  
-"Está bien. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de averiguar qué es esa orquilla, y que papel juega en los planes de Voldemort"- Sirius se levantó, y los demás le imitaron. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo de la estancia, no sin antes dirigir unas palabras de apoyo al hombre. Remus frunció el entrecejo en señal de disgusto, no le gustaba la idea de que su amigo se enfrentara a un peligro de esa magnitud sin su ayuda. Pero él no podía hacer nada, esa noche estaría atado de pies y manos.  
  
Nada más salir de la biblioteca, se encontraron con el rostro preocupado de Tonks, quien había bajado a pesar de las advertencias del sanador de que eso no era lo que más le convenía. Una vez que los miembros de la Orden se hubieron ido, Sirius se acercó a la pareja, que estaba sentada en el gran sofá del salón.  
  
Remus, un poco reacio, se acercó despacio, un poco temeroso de la reacción de la chica. Estaba casi seguro que ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en verle. Pero lo que él no sabía, es que Tonks no había apartado su vista ni un momento de él, y al ver que se acercaba, sus manos empezaron a sudar y a temblarle de los nervios.  
  
Este hecho no le pasó inadvertido a Stephen, quien pensaba que esa reacción se debía a la angustia de su recuerdo y no se esperaba en absoluto que fuera por la cercanía del licántropo.  
  
-"Te dije que debías quedarte arriba"- Stephen cogió las manos de Tonks y, suavemente, depositó un beso en ellas- "Mírate, estás temblando".  
  
Al decir esto, Remus le miró y no pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta al ver cómo el sanador cogía las manos de su chica y la sonreía dulcemente. Tonks le miró de reojo y se sorprendió al ver su expresión, si no supiera que era imposible hubiera jurado que estaba celoso.  
  
-"No, tranquilo, estoy bien... sólo un poco cansada, y abrumada con todo esto" – rápidamente pero sin brusquedad, separó sus manos de las del hombre y se giró, dejando a sus espaldas a Sirius y a Remus, que la miraban con preocupación.  
  
-"¿Sabes lo que necesitas?"- Tonks ladeó la cara para ver a Sirius, que se había sentado a su izquierda-"Necesitas salir, con protección, claro. Pero eso sí, para divertirte, y dejar a un lado todo esto que está pasando".  
  
-"En eso estoy de acuerdo"-dijo Stephen-"Y creo que tengo el plan perfecto, no te puedes negar...".  
  
-"Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo"- Remus habló por primera vez desde que había llegado, en su cara se podía ver claramente que no le gustaba en absoluto la idea, si bien no estaba seguro si era por miedo a un ataque o por el hecho de que iba a salir de nuevo con el sanadorucho-"No me parece buena idea que te expongas a más peligros de los que tienes".  
  
Tonks le miraba analizando sus palabras. Ciertamente, la desconcertaba, en un momento la decía que sólo eran amigos y al momento siguiente se comportaba como un novio celoso de todo lo que le rodeaba. Confusa por todo esto, le miró a los ojos y dijo algo de lo que se arrepintió al momento.  
  
-"Pues a mi me parece bien, estoy deseando volver a salir contigo"- dijo mirando a Stephen, quien se había puesto tan contento que la abrazó fuertemente mientras la daba un rápido beso en los labios.  
  
Sirius y Remus se quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante las fogosas muestras de afecto que le profesaba el chico. Remus, sin poder reprimirse más, agarró a Stephen del cuello de la camisa y, levantándole violentamente, le sacó del salón.  
  
-"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?, suéltame"- Stephen intentaba soltarse, pero Remus lo agarraba tan fuerte que le resultaba imposible.  
  
-"¿Qué qué me pasa?, eres tú el que está loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar sacar a Tonks de aquí?, ¿es que no has entendido nada?".  
  
-"¿Entender qué?, ¿qué te mueres de celos cada vez que me acerco a ella?"- Remus se quedó pálido al oír las palabras de Stephen.  
  
-"¿Celoso?, sí que te has vuelto loco..."- Remus intentaba defenderse ocultando lo que realmente sentía, pero sin mucho éxito. Stephen lo miraba incrédulo- "Sólo me preocupo por ella, ¿vale?. Es mi amiga, y no quiero que la pase nada malo".  
  
-"Ya, claro... Nada malo. Sabes perfectamente que conmigo no le va a pasar nada malo, y eso es precisamente lo que te molesta, que está conmigo...".  
  
-"Pues sí, no se cómo puede estar contigo... Sabes que no la convienes... Además, ¿cómo sabes que ella quiere estar contigo?".  
  
-"Porque ella misma lo ha dicho, y eso es lo que te jode... ¡Que me prefiera a mi!".  
  
-"¿A ti?, no me hagas reír... ¿Sabes qué?, ¡se aburrió contigo! Ve y pregúntale, ella misma me lo dijo. ¡Ah!, por cierto... después de confesármelo, ¡nos besamos!".  
  
Stephen se quedó con cara de idiota, no daba crédito a lo que oía y una rabia interior se empezó a apoderar de él. Mientras tanto, en el salón, Tonks y Sirius se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa. Desde el salón podían oír los gritos que daban los dos hombres. Sirius se quedó impresionado al oír las últimas palabras de Remus, sin embargo, Tonks notó que su cara enrojecía por momentos más por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, que por la ira que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ella.  
  
-"Pues mucho no le debió importar cuando está deseando estar conmigo"- Stephen le miró a la cara gritando estas palabras con una media sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
Remus no aguantó más y se abalanzó hacia él con el puño en alto. Después de unos segundos lo descargó en la cara del sanador con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en ese momento. El cuerpo de Stephen cayó con violencia al suelo, al tiempo que Sirius y Tonks entraban en la cocina para intentar parar la pelea.  
  
Al ver el cuerpo de Stephen en el suelo, Tonks se acercó corriendo para comprobar cómo estaba. El estado de Stephen era realmente deplorable, la fuerza de Remus había disminuido bastante al ser esa noche luna llena, pero aún así, le había machacado la nariz al joven, que sangraba a borbotones.  
  
Sirius se acercó a Remus y, con la mirada, le preguntó qué pretendía con esto. El hombre agachó la cabeza, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada triste a Tonks, quien intentaba, sin mucho éxito, cortarle la hemorragia al sanador. Al notar que la estaba mirando, se levantó y, muy decidida, se acercó a Remus para plantarle una sonora bofetada, mirándole con enfado y decepción.  
  
-"No te metas en mi vida. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí"- después de decir esto, Tonks se dio la vuelta y levantó a Stephen para llevárselo de allí.  
  
-"Creo que esta vez has metido la pata hasta el fondo"- Sirius le miró amablemente mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro. Después de esto, salieron los dos de la cocina sin mediar palabra.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Durante el resto de la tarde el silencio reinó en Grimmauld Place. Los escasos habitantes que estaban allí no se dirigieron la palabra en mucho tiempo.  
  
Unas horas después de que Snape abandonara la casa, volvió con la poción multijugos ya preparada para que Sirius la tomara. Poniendo cara de profundo asco, y convenciéndose de que lo hacía por el bien de su prima, el hombre ingirió todo el contenido del frasco. Poco a poco, su aspecto fue cambiando hasta que se convirtió en un hombre entrado en años, de aspecto hosco y grandes bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos.  
  
Una vez finalizada la transformación, Sirius se vistió con la túnica negra que había traído Dumbledore junto con la información que habían conseguido sacarle al preso y, tras despedirse de Remus y Tonks, salió de la casa seguido por Snape, quien lo acompañaría hasta la guarida de los mortífagos.  
  
Después de que se quedaran solos en la casa, Tonks y Remus se miraron nerviosos. En los ojos de ella todavía se podían ver rastros de la ira que sintió hacía unas horas mientras que en los de él se veía claramente el arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad por sus actos. Sin mediar palabra, Remus subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Dentro de poco saldría la luna, y no quería arriesgarse a estar cerca de Tonks cuando eso pasara.  
  
La chica, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para coger un libro, al menos así tendría algo con qué distraerse. Después de todo no saldría con Stephen, que después del puñetazo salió humillado hacia San Mungo.  
  
Un rato después, un fuerte ruido en el salón distrajo de su lectura a la chica. Cuando llegó allí vio que la señora Weasley se agitaba nerviosamente sacudiéndose el hollín de la túnica.  
  
-"Oh, Tonks, querida. Ven, vamos a la cocina, hay que preparar inmediatamente la cena".  
  
-"Pero Molly, ¿no estabas en la Madriguera?"- Tonks estaba desconcertada ante la inminente visita de la señora Weasley.  
  
-"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, querida. Esta noche he venido a cuidarte".  
  
-"¿Pero Remus...?".  
  
-"Pero Remus nada, jovencita. Esta noche yo me ocuparé de ti".  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Tonks se agitaba nerviosa en la cama. Durante la cena Remus no había aparecido, pero cuando la chica expresó su preocupación, la señora Weasley le dijo que no se inquietara, cosa que la extrañó bastante. ¿Por qué no había bajado Remus?. ¿Sería porque se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y no se atrevía a bajar? ¿O es que estaba enfadado con ella y no quería verla?.  
  
Todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Tonks, no lograba conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentaba. En el fondo se sentía culpable por la bofetada que le había dado. Aunque se la mereciera, había que reconocer que Stephen le había provocado bastante.  
  
Sin poder aguantar un minuto más, Tonks se levantó de la cama bruscamente. Ya estaba harta de la situación, quería arreglar las cosas, y cuanto antes. Cogió una bata naranja y, mientras se la ponía, salió de la habitación en dirección a la de Remus. Una vez estuvo frente a su puerta, se paró indecisa. Su mente le decía que no entrara, pero su corazón, impetuoso, la obligaba a hacerlo.  
  
Intentó tranquilizarse y, tras respirar hondo, giró suavemente el pomo de la puerta y, muy despacio, la empujó hacia adentro.  
  
Su corazón se paró, y un grito de terror luchaba por salir de su garganta. Sus manos empezaron a temblar nerviosamente a la vez que su respiración se agitaba gradualmente. Al final, un grito de pánico desgarró el silencio, retumbando por toda la casa.  
  
Dentro de la habitación no había ni rastro de Remus Lupin. Lo que sus pupilas observaban era un gigantesco lobo que descansaba encogido en el suelo de la habitación. Al oír el grito de la chica, el lobo levantó la cabeza. Con una mirada triste la volvió a dejar caer a la vez que intentaba acompasar su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo del movimiento.  
  
Tonks estaba estática. Su mente no era capaz de procesar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no se movió un milímetro de allí hasta que notó cómo unos brazos la rodeaban y la apartaban de la puerta. Al primer contacto, la chica se sobresaltó. Cuando se giró, vio a la señora Weasley sonreírla dulcemente, mientras la decía muy bajito: "No te preocupes, querida. Él está bien, no deberías haberte enterado así".  
  
Tras unos minutos en los que Molly intentaba calmar a la chica, Tonks por fin se quedó dormida después de tomarse una poción para dormir.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Al día siguiente, Remus bajó a la cocina bastante apesadumbrado. A su deplorable estado físico había que sumarle lo mal que se sentía por su relación con Tonks. Además, ella lo había visto. Todo lo que él había intentado para que ella no supiera su secreto había sido inútil. Si algo temía, era la reacción de ella. Antes de que la chica perdiera la memoria, esto nunca supuso un problema en su amistad, pero ahora... Después de todo lo que había pasado...  
  
-"Buenos días"- Molly le saludó sonriente, mientras le servía un café bien cargado y un par de tostadas recién hechas.  
  
-"Buenos días"- Remus se sentó en la mesa y, con aire cansado, apoyó la cabeza en su mano izquierda.  
  
-"Remus..."- dijo Molly mientras le acariciaba el pelo- "No te preocupes, ella comprenderá...".  
  
El hombre levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos asombrados y esperanzados. Deseaba que eso fuera verdad, pero después de cómo se comportó ayer, lo dudaba. Debía pensar que era un monstruo.  
  
-"Buenos días..."- Tonks saludó tímidamente desde el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-"Oh, buenos días, querida. Llegas justo a tiempo para acompañar a Remus a desayunar. Yo debo irme a recoger las habitaciones... Pero vamos, ¡comed!"- la señora Weasley salió de la cocina agitando la varita para que un desayuno igual al de Remus se sirviera en el asiento de Tonks.  
  
Sin saber qué decir, la chica se sentó al lado de Remus, y se puso a untar mantequilla a una de sus tostadas.  
  
-"Lo siento"- Tonks levantó la vista y miró fijamente al hombre, que se estaba disculpando.  
  
-"¿Por qué?"- el corazón empezó a latirle velozmente.  
  
-"Por todo. Por pegar a Stephen, por no contarte mi secreto, y...".  
  
-"¿Y?".  
  
-"Y por mentirte... Yo... tenía miedo, cuando supieras que yo era hombre lobo..."- ella le tapó los labios con el dedo y le miró dulcemente.  
  
-"No me importa que seas licántropo, me duele que no me lo hayas dicho. Pensaba que confiabas en mí, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, esto no es culpa tuya".  
  
-"Sabes que sí confío en ti, pero no quería que sufrieras, y sin embargo anoche...".  
  
-"Olvídate de anoche, reconozco que no fue el mejor método para enterarme, pero por lo menos ahora ya lo sé".  
  
-"También quería disculparme por lo de Stephen"- Remus torció el gesto al decir el nombre del chico-"No pretendía pegarle a tu novio, no se qué me pasó".  
  
Tonks se quedó de piedra al oír al hombre. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Stephen era su novio? ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan absurda?.  
  
-"No, él no... no es mi novio... nosotros sólo...".  
  
-"No hace falta que te justifiques, si lo sois, pues que seáis muy felices"- Remus se puso de pie y se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
  
-"Espera"- Tonks se levantó y le cogió del brazo para evitar que se fuera- "No tengo por qué justificarme, no hay nada que justificar"- Remus se quedó parado, sin saber qué decir- "Pero...".  
  
-"¿Pero...?"- El hombre la miraba fijamente a los labios, que ella se mordía nerviosamente ('Si supieras cuánto te necesito...').  
  
-"Pero tú, tú... tú si tienes algo que justificar"- el hombre la miró sin comprender, ella lo notó y siguió hablando-"Tu comportamiento de ayer... ¡le pegaste a Stephen!, ¿por qué?".  
  
-"¿Hace falta que te lo explique?, ¿de veras no lo sabes?".  
  
Tonks le miraba aún más nerviosa que antes, sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero no la aceptaba hasta oírla de sus labios. Ella negó con la cabeza, y él, poco a poco, se fue acercando a ella. Sus miradas, sin perder contacto, fueron comprobando cómo la cercanía era cada vez mayor. Tonks sólo podía oír los latidos de su corazón, mientras intentaba dominar su respiración, que cada vez estaba más agitada. Una voz algo ronca la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-"Porque te quiero".  
  
Remus la agarró de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la acariciaba suavemente el cuello y la acercaba a su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos mientras se separaba milímetros de su boca.  
  
El hombre se quedó sorprendido, ella se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró: "Yo también". Después le miró a los ojos, y le sonrió cariñosamente. Remus no pudo resistirlo más y la volvió a besar con más pasión que la primera vez. Las manos de Remus recorrían hábilmente todo el cuerpo de la chica quien repetía su nombre una y otra vez.  
  
En un impulso, el hombre retiró todo lo que había encima de la mesa y la tumbó en ella gritándole a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la deseaba, comenzó a besarla el cuello, mientras le desabrochaba la blusa... entonces un ruido en la puerta les sobresaltó haciéndoles parar en seco. Nerviosos se miraron a los ojos y se levantaron, sonriéndose de manera cómplice.  
  
Remus se acercó nuevamente para besarla, cuando un grito de la señora Weasley les asustó nuevamente. Corriendo, salieron al salón y vieron a Molly sujetando a un malherido Sirius, que acababa de volver de su misión. Preocupados, le tumbaron en uno de los sillones mientras evaluaban los daños físicos del hombre.  
  
Tonks se levantó de su lado para buscar algún remedio cuando la mano de Sirius, aferrada a su túnica le impidió cualquier movimiento. Ella le miró.  
  
-"Lo sé..."- dijo Sirius con dificultad y, acto seguido, se desmayó.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Holaaa!!!!! Por fin, he actualizado!!!!!  
  
Si, ya lo se, he tardado la hueva en actualizar, pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que éste capítulo es un poquito más largo que los demás.  
  
Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya está aquí. Espero que os haya gustado, y que dejéis muchos reviews!!!!!  
  
Ya queda poco para el final, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá qué narices es la bendita orquilla, pero tendréis que esperar, je je je...  
  
Bueno, pues hasta el próximo capítulo (y como digo yo siempre, no se os olviden los reviews, que son importantes xa mí!!!).  
  
Un saludo  
  
Bye  
  
Leonysse Weasley 


	6. La Verdad

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
ClaudyTonks: Me tienes emocionaíta con tus reviews, gracias por decirme esas cosas, reviews como los tuyos son los que me animan a seguir con la historia. Realmente estoy en una parte un poco complicada, y te mentiría si te dijera que no me ha costado mucho atar cabos. Pero por fin lo he solucionado y creo que he dado con un buen final. Espero que te siga gustando y que me sigas mandando los reviews que me alegran mucho!!!!!  
  
Ophelia Dakker: Ya querías tu "temita" no? Pues no te preocupes, que tema va a haber, y sin ninguna interrupción sorpresa por parte de Sirius!!!! Ya verás como éste te gusta aún más... je je je. Sigue mandando reviews, please!!!!  
  
Ithae: Me alegra mucho tener nuevos lectores. Me has subido mucho el ánimo con tu review. Me gusta que pienses eso, nunca me habían dicho algo así. La verdad es que nunca he pensado que mi historia fuera muy buena, pero es gratificante saber que hay gente a la que le gusta y espera para leer más capítulos. Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Deniko: Vaya, me encanta que pienses que soy buena escritora!!!!! Espero que te sigan gustando los demás capítulos y que sigas dejando reviews, gracias por tu apoyo, yo por mi parte intentaré estar a la altura de lo que os merecéis!!!!  
  
Indhira Morillo: Ya sabía yo que te iba a encantar lo del puñetazo!!!! Je je je, las ganas que tenías tu ya de que el pobre Stephen cobrara. La verdad es que esa pelea también es mi parte favorita del capítulo, y con la que más me divertí escribiendo!!!! Sigue leyendo y mandando reviews!!!  
  
Polillofobica: Je je je, Has dado en el clavo!!!! La orquilla es de Voldy, desde que se ha dejado esos rizos a lo Bisbal necesita algo para quitárselos de la cara mientras come, además, él es "Loreal, porque él lo vale". Je je je, sigue leyendo y mandando reviews. Con este capítulo te enterarás de qué es la dichosa orquilla. Espero que te guste y no te defraude!!!!!  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Cap. 6: La verdad.  
  
La historia se repetía. Una vez más, estaban en San Mungo, pero esta vez el protagonista había cambiado. En la sala de espera los miembros de la Orden esperaban ansiosos noticias del estado de Sirius.  
  
Los señores Weasley conversaban con un triste Dumbledore, quien hacía todo lo posible por ocultar el nerviosismo que en estos momentos lo invadía. El hombre se sentía culpable por inducir a Sirius a un peligro de tal magnitud, mientras Arthur y Molly Weasley le animaban, asegurándole que Sirius sabía perfectamente dónde se metía y que lo hizo voluntariamente. Después de todo, es un Gryffindor.  
  
Al otro lado de la sala, Tonks, visiblemente afectada, se mordía el labio inferior mientras jugueteaba con sus temblorosas manos. Remus la acarició el pelo mientras la ofrecía la más tierna de las sonrisas que ella correspondió echándose a sus brazos. Él, estrechó aún más el abrazo pasando sus dos fuertes manos por la espalda de la chica. Ella, al sentir el contacto, se estremeció y deseó quedarse a solas con él aunque fuera un minuto. Al momento de pensar eso se sintió un poco culpable por haberse olvidado durante unos minutos del motivo por el cuál estaban allí.  
  
-"¿Estás bien?, te noto más preocupada que hace un minuto"- Remus le miraba a los ojos pensando lo mucho que le iba a costar reprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de besar a la chica en ese mismo momento.  
  
-"No, estoy bien. Es sólo que... no, no es nada"- Tonks se puso un poco más nerviosa al notar los profundos ojos marrones del hombre clavados en ella. ('No, por favor, no me mires así...').  
  
El resto de los que se encontraban allí les miraban incrédulos. Sabían que entre ellos dos había una relación algo más estrecha de lo habitual, pero cualquiera que los viera en ese momento, pensaría sin ninguna duda que eran una pareja recién casada. En todo ese tiempo Tonks y Remus no se habían separado ni un milímetro, ajenos a las suspicaces miradas de sus compañeros.  
  
Tardaron bastantes horas en tener alguna noticia de cómo se encontraban Sirius y Severus Snape, que después de haber avisado a Dumbledore también ingresó en San Mungo, aunque en un estado menos grave que el de Sirius.  
  
Por la puerta principal entraban y salían sanadores y enfermeras que lo único que hacían era asegurarles que no sabían nada, que lo único que podían hacer era esperar pacientemente, algo de lo que ellos, en este momento, carecían.  
  
Cuando ya, harto de la espera, Remus decidió entrar al pabellón donde se encontraba Sirius, un hombre le detuvo el paso impidiendo que entrara.  
  
-"No entres, aún están haciéndole pruebas"- Severus Snape había salido completamente recuperado de sus heridas.  
  
Con paso sereno se acercó a Dumbledore para ponerle al corriente del estado de Sirius. Tonks, al verle, se acercó inmediatamente para cerciorarse de si se encontraba bien, y para preguntarle por su primo.  
  
-"Lamentablemente no sé mucho, pero por lo que he podido oírles a los sanadores, está en una especie de coma...".  
  
Tonks, al oírlo, palideció al instante y notó cómo sus piernas le fallaban. Remus, al verla, la agarró inmediatamente de la cintura para evitar que se cayera.  
  
-"Snape, podías tener un poco más de tacto ¿no?"- dijo Remus mirándole gravemente mientras abrazaba a Tonks, que lloraba en sus brazos desconsoladamente.  
  
-"Ella me ha preguntado y yo la he respondido"- con un gesto de su mano, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera- "Ah, por cierto, Tonks, no te preocupes porque está en buenas manos. Tu amiguito Stephen le está tratando".  
  
Tonks levantó la cabeza al tiempo que Remus la miraba fijamente. El hombre se puso tenso al instante. Odiaba ese nombre sobre todas las cosas, sabía que estaba ahí y sabía que quería estar con ella, pero no iba a dejar que se la quitaran. Si Stephen no había tenido suficiente con lo del otro día, él estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una vez más.  
  
-"Oh, vaya..."- la chica dirigió a Remus una mirada cariñosa que hizo comprender al hombre que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Después, con paso lento se sentaron cerca del resto que esperaban impacientes a que Snape comenzara el relato de los hechos.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Sirius se miró al espejo una vez más, quería estar seguro de que no se pasaba ningún detalle por alto. Snape, impaciente, paseaba de un lado para otro de la gran sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.  
  
-"¿Quieres darte prisa?"- Dijo Snape visiblemente malhumorado.  
  
-"Ya voy, al menos déjame despedirme. No sé si voy a volver"- Sirius hizo un gesto dramático simulando que se caía desmayado. Sabía que iba a ir en busca de su probable muerte, pero no quería dejarles con un mal sabor de boca.  
  
-"¿Cuándo dejarás de comportarte como un crío?"- Snape se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.  
  
-"El día que tú te laves el pelo"- Sirius dijo esto último en un pequeño susurro que Tonks llegó a oír.  
  
Entre risas, Sirius se despidió de Remus y de su prima, prometiéndoles que estaría de vuelta muy pronto. Primero se acercó a Remus, a quien hizo prometer que se cuidaría esa noche, acto seguido se acercó a Tonks, quien le miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y temor en sus ojos.  
  
-"No te preocupes, primita, estaré bien"- Sirius la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-"Y oigas lo que oigas esta noche, no salgas de tu habitación. Todo va a estar bien".  
  
Ante la mirada incrédula de Tonks, salió por la puerta hacia la chimenea, tras Snape, quien le esperaba con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano. Al llegar a la chimenea, Snape le empujó dentro tras echar un puñado de polvos a las llamas, que se volvieron verdes al instante.  
  
-"Número 6 de Dark Hill"- la voz de Snape resonó por toda la habitación.  
  
Después de oír la voz de Snape, Sirius notó cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras miles y miles de chimeneas giraban a su alrededor. Esa sensación desapareció al caer precipitadamente en un salón oscuro y húmedo con signos notables de estar deshabitado. Se puso de pie para poder observar mejor dónde se encontraba cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo girarse. Había llegado Snape.  
  
-"¿Dónde estamos?"- Sirius estaba realmente desconcertado.  
  
-"En mi casa".  
  
-"¿Tu casa?, ¿tienes casa?"- dijo Sirius mientras andaba de un lado para otro curioseando todos los rincones del salón.  
  
-"Por supuesto que tengo casa. ¿Algún problema con eso?. Sígueme".  
  
-"No, faltaría más".  
  
Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa y siguió al hombre, que había comenzado a subir las escaleras. Según iba subiendo miraba a su alrededor. Le costaba creer que en aquella casa tan acogedora se hubiera criado el amargado de Quejicus. Todo el recorrido de la escalera estaba adornado con numerosas fotos de lo que parecían ser familiares, ya que todos poseían una larga nariz ganchuda.  
  
A pesar de estar llena de polvo, la casa era confortable y estaba decorada con muy buen criterio ('seguro que Snape es adoptado'). Nada más subir la escalera, giraron a la derecha, donde un amplio pasillo se abría paso. Siguieron andando hasta el final, hacia una puerta oscura. Snape entró y le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera.  
  
Entraron a un dormitorio bastante amplio, al menos, era lo que podía intuir Sirius, quien debido a la oscuridad, se tropezó varias veces con distintos muebles. A diferencia del resto de la casa, la habitación no parecía estar decorada con buen gusto. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con unas horribles rayas verdes y blancas que se desconchaban en algunas zonas, los muebles, muy aparatosos, estaban llenos de frascos y tubos de ensayo que contenían lo que, a su parecer, eran ingredientes para pociones.  
  
-"No me digas que ésta es tu habitación...".  
  
Snape emitió un gruñido como respuesta, mientras le tendía un libro viejo y rajado titulado "Mil y un usos del enebro y cómo ocultarlo para que los muggles no sepan que lo fumas".  
  
-"No me digas que me has traído hasta aquí para que te ayude a dejar de fumar..."- Sirius le miraba con aire burlón mientras Snape hacía una mueca de exasperación.  
  
-"Es evidente que no. El libro es un traslador"- dijo Snape señalando el libro- "O qué pensabas... ¿Qué era tan fácil entrar en la sede de los mortífagos?".  
  
Sirius, al oírlo, se puso serio de repente. Aunque quisiera evitar pensar en ello, sabía que dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse a ello.  
  
-"Bueno, y si aquí no está la sede de los Mortífagos, lo cual es una pena, porque las puntillitas de las cortinas harían juego con sus túnicas... ¿Me puedes decir dónde vamos?".  
  
-"Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"- dijo Snape intentando obviar el comentario de Sirius. Sin mediar palabra, Snape le miró fijamente y puso su mano en el lomo del libro.  
  
En ese momento, los dos notaron como si un gancho invisible les agarrara del ombligo, levantándoles del suelo. La sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ellos durante unos instantes, hasta que por fin notaron cómo sus pies tocaban la dura tierra. Por unos momentos perdieron el equilibrio.  
  
Cuando Sirius logró estabilizarse, miró a su alrededor, y lo que vio le dejó pálido. Se encontraba en un cementerio oscuro, rodeado de lápidas semiderruidas y abandonadas. Las flores secas que estaban esparcidas por todo el terreno daban una sensación espeluznante al lugar.  
  
Sirius se giró para preguntarle a Snape porqué se habían trasladado a un cementerio, cuando vio algo detrás de él que le dejó sin habla. En una de las lápidas se podía leer claramente "Tom Sorvolo Ryddle". Un frío helado invadió el cuerpo de Sirius, allí fue donde Lord Voldemort resurgió, donde casi mató a Harry... Si, ahora sabía porqué Snape lo había llevado allí.  
  
-"Sígueme"- tras oír las palabras de Snape, Sirius reaccionó y se giró para seguir los pasos del hombre.  
  
-"Bien, ya hemos llegado, así que dime ¿adónde vamos?".  
  
-"A la casa de Tom Ryddle. Es allí donde se encuentra la sede, debajo de ella. Hay unos túneles que llevan a unas viejas catacumbas que eran usadas en la Edad Media para enterrar vivos a los que pensaban que poseían el arte de la brujería. Voldemort lo descubrió y decidió establecer allí su refugio. Irónico ¿no?".  
  
-"Oh si, no sabes cuánto...".  
  
Estuvieron andando durante unos minutos que a Sirius se le hicieron eternos, hasta que llegaron a una gran verja de hierro que se alzaba sobre una enorme colina. Con un chirrido, la abrieron y entraron a un jardín bastante descuidado y lleno de hierbajos donde correteaban varias ratas.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso de los animales, entraron a la casa, que estaba semiderruída. Snape giró hacia la izquierda, donde un pequeño acceso en el suelo estaba tapado con maderas viejas. Teniendo cuidado de no clavarse ninguna astilla, la abrió y bajó por ella, seguido de Sirius, que no se despegaba de él ni un solo momento.  
  
Bajaron con cuidado la angosta escalera de piedra. El recorrido estaba completamente oscuro, tanto, que Sirius se vio obligado a agarrarse a la túnica de Snape para no perderlo de vista. Nada más bajar las escaleras llegaron a un pasillo. Se podía sentir la humedad, y el olor rancio que daba el llevar siglos ocultando cuerpos enterrados.  
  
Sirius, al notar el olor, se tapó la nariz con una mano mientras con la otra agarraba fuertemente la varita. Afortunadamente allí había algo más de claridad, y, al fondo, podía verse claramente una luz muy intensa. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más deprisa de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, todo era igual que en su sueño...  
  
Al final del pasillo se hallaba la habitación que Sirius había visto en su sueño, la misma habitación en la que Voldemort, rodeado por sus mortífagos, reía cruelmente mientras proclamaba la muerte de los muggles. Nada más pasar, Sirius sintió un escalofrío y miró a Snape con temor.  
  
-"Llegó la hora, no metas la pata".  
  
Snape echó a andar hacia el centro de la habitación. En ese momento, un enorme sillón de cuero negro estaba colocado junto a una mesa llena de pergaminos. A espaldas de ellos se encontraba una figura alta, imponente, pero terrorífica. Al oír los pasos de los hombres se giró revelando un rostro malvado con ojos de diablo.  
  
-"Travers"- dijo Voldemort con voz aguda y silbante-"Veo que has regresado. Pero no tenías que venir sólo. ¿Dónde está Nott, Snape?".  
  
-"No conseguí liberarle, Señor"- dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que hablaba-"Los dementores ya lo habían besado cuando yo llegué".  
  
-"Oh, una pena"- Voldemort miró a Sirius, quien temblaba ligeramente. Andando despacio, se acercó a él y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos dio un paso hacia atrás y le volvió a mirar-"Me alegra que estés aquí, eres un miembro importante"- Hizo una pausa mientras le escrutaba con sus ojos de serpiente- "Pero has cometido un error, y tu Señor no perdona errores"- la voz de Voldemort inundó toda la estancia resonando en sus oídos como el siseo de una serpiente. De repente, y sin que Sirius se diera cuenta, sacó la varita y la alzó-"¡Crucio!".  
  
El cuerpo de Sirius se retorció en el suelo ante la inexpresiva mirada de Snape, quien no movió ni un solo músculo por ayudarle. Se debatía en su interior entre el deseo de ayudarle y el temor de ser descubierta su tapadera por Voldemort.  
  
Durante unos instantes el cuerpo de Sirius siguió convulsionándose y gritando de dolor, hasta que "su Señor" bajó la varita por fin.  
  
-"Llévatelo, Snape. Más tarde hablaremos"- sin mediar palabra, Snape asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se acercó al hombre, que todavía seguía tirado en el suelo. Con cuidado, lo alzó por los brazos y, medio arrastrándolo, lo sacó de allí.  
  
Con mucha dificultad, lo llevó hacia una habitación contigua. Le colocó lo más despacio que pudo en uno de los sillones que ocupaban la sala y, tras aplicarle cuidadosamente una poción, salió del lugar.  
  
Sirius despertó a las dos horas de haber entrado allí. Cuando abrió los ojos se incorporó de golpe, no reconocía el lugar. De lo único que se acordaba era de sus ojos... y el dolor...  
  
-"Veo que ya estás despierto"- Sirius giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta. Una mujer deteriorada por sus años de encierro en Azkaban le miraba, desde el umbral, maliciosamente tras sus caídos párpados.  
  
-"Bellatrix".  
  
-"Veo que nuestro Señor te ha dado la bienvenida".  
  
-"Sí, es lo normal, ¿no?"- Bellatrix le miró con una ceja alzada, analizándole detenidamente. Sirius, al darse cuenta, se metió una vez más en su papel-"Le fallé y tenía que pagar por ello".  
  
-"Claro, pero ahora déjame que yo te cure..."- la mujer se acercó sinuosamente hacia él con una mirada anhelante de intimidad. Sirius, al verla, se encogió en su asiento, buscando un modo de librarse de aquella situación. Aunque era su prima, no le suponía ningún esfuerzo odiarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-"Bellatrix, sal de aquí"- Snape acababa de entrar y la miraba muy seriamente. La aludida se giró y le sonrió de una manera tan vil que a Sirius se le retorcieron las tripas- "¿No has oído? Nuestro Señor nos espera".  
  
La mujer, al oírle, cambió el gesto de su cara y, con un descarado orgullo, salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres completamente solos.  
  
-"Gracias... supongo".  
  
-"Dámelas cuando salgamos de ésta. Voldemort nos espera. ¿Sabes todo lo que hay que decir? No quiero ni un error, hay demasiado en juego. Tiene que resultar convincente...".  
  
-"Sé perfectamente qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero lo que no sé, es porqué nos ha mandado llamar".  
  
-"Pues en eso, estamos igual"- y sin mediar palabra, salió de la habitación seguido de un preocupado Sirius.  
  
Volvieron a entrar a la sala donde Voldemort lo había recibido unas horas antes. Pero en este caso se hallaba rodeada por una veintena de mortífagos, que los miraban expectantes. Voldemort se encontraba en el centro del círculo formado por sus vasallos, mirando a los dos hombres con la superioridad y arrogancia dibujadas en sus ojos.  
  
Con paso vacilante, Sirius se colocó al lado de los demás mortífagos completando el círculo. A su derecha pudo observar cómo Snape apretaba fuertemente sus puños y los músculos de la mandíbula se le tensaban.  
  
-"Ya falta poco, mis siervos. Dentro de poco La Llave estará en mi poder, y en ese momento todos los impuros caerán ante mi presencia. Exterminaré a todo lo indigno que existe en el mundo, y ese día me alzaré como dueño y señor de todas y cada una de las personas dignas de pertenecer a mi círculo. Éstas serán reconocidas y recompensadas por su fiel servicio a su Señor."  
  
Sirius notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de ira y odio hacia el ser que tenía ante sus ojos. Si hubiera podido, en ese mismo momento le hubiera aniquilado con sus propias manos. No podía comprender cómo podía hablar tan libremente de cometer un genocidio para proclamarse dueño del mundo. Si en ese momento pudiera... Pero no, debía seguir ocultando su ira bajo la máscara de impasible frialdad que se había prometido a sí mismo mostrar durante toda la reunión.  
  
-"Pero he de decir que no todo sale según mi plan previsto. Por desgracia, varios de vosotros me habéis fallado. He visto un retraso en mis planes, el grupo que envié a buscar La Llave no consiguió su objetivo. No me gustan los fallos, y es por eso que voy a daros una última oportunidad. Cinco de vosotros iréis de nuevo en busca de la bruja, ella posee La Llave. Se la quitaréis y después la mataréis, después de todo, no me hace falta, ya tengo una Black para poder abrir el Cofre...".  
  
Cuando Sirius oyó estas palabras no pudo reprimir un gesto de odio y asco por el ser que se hacía llamar Voldemort. Aunque fue un gesto breve, no pasó desapercibido para Bellatrix, quien con una sonrisa pérfida, reconoció inmediatamente a su primo.  
  
-"El Cofre contiene una poderosa arma. Un legado que la fiel familia Black me ofreció como tributo, mi leal sierva Bella será la encargada de abrirlo, ya que sólo los miembros de la familia Black pueden hacerlo. Es por ello que necesito que traigáis el objeto que me abrirá las puertas del dominio del mundo. En ese momento será cuando muera la raza de los sucios y nazca la sangre de los puros".  
  
Una vez concluida la reunión, todos los mortífagos se giraron para abandonar la sala. En ese momento Bellatrix se acercó a su Señor y le dijo unas palabras al oído.  
  
-"Creo Travers, que no me has confesado todo lo que pasó aquel día"- Voldemort se giró hacia Sirius, y con la mano, le instó a que se acercara hacia él. Sirius, nervioso, le obedeció y caminó unos metros hasta colocarse frente a él. Alrededor, los mortífagos les miraban curiosos mientras un sorprendido Snape rogaba porque todo saliera bien.  
  
-"Señor, estoy a sus órdenes".  
  
-"¡Finite Incantatem!"- Voldemort le apuntó con su varita para revelar su verdadera identidad- "¡Crucio!".  
  
Sirius, ya con su verdadero aspecto, era sometido de nuevo a una de las maldiciones imperdonables más crueles. Su agotado cuerpo cayó de nuevo al suelo, agitándose. Sintiendo como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en su piel, gritó de dolor mientras juraba que jamás conseguiría su objetivo. El resto de los mortífagos les miraban impasibles con las varitas preparadas, dispuestos a matar.  
  
Snape, revolviéndose, sacó el libro que utilizó como traslador de su túnica y corrió hacia el centro de la habitación, no iba a permitir que mataran a Sirius, aunque eso supusiera descubrirse ante Voldemort. Intentando esquivar los hechizos que mandaban sus "compañeros", llegó hasta el cuerpo prácticamente inerte del hombre. Colocó sus manos, junto con las de él, en el lomo del libro y desaparecieron justo cuando un fuerte Cruciatus le golpeó en la espalda.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Cuando Snape terminó su relato, todos los que se encontraban en la sala le miraron sorprendidos y asustados ante el peligro que corrieron sus vidas.  
  
-"Después de esto no puedes volver allí, supongo que ya es hora que desempeñes nuevas funciones dentro de la Orden"- Dumbledore le miró con gesto grave y se levantó de su asiento, dejándoles a sus espaldas- "Ahora todo es más complicado de lo que suponía, no debemos dejar que consiga La Llave, es necesario protegerla en un lugar seguro".  
  
-"Si, no quiero que le pase nada a Tonks, hay que alejarla de aquí lo más posible"- Remus se mostraba preocupado ante la situación que tenían delante. No iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo a la persona que más quería en el mundo.  
  
-"No, no creo que sea buena idea. Deberíamos..."  
  
-"Es necesario, Nymphadora"- Dumbledore interrumpió a la chica- "No sabemos ahora cómo va a actuar Voldemort. Estos días atrás podríamos haber fijado un plan... Las visiones que Sirius y tú tuvisteis nos fueron dando unas pautas importantes, pero no podemos permitir que corras más riesgo del necesario".  
  
-"Profesor Dumbledore, si me permite..."- el director miró a Tonks, que se mostraba completamente disgustada ante la idea- "Si esas visiones nos dieron antes pautas, podrían seguirnos ayudando. Es demasiado importante lo que está en juego, no sabemos de qué se trata ese arma... y hay demasiadas vidas inocentes como para que yo me preocupe por la mía. Además, Sirius... Sirius está en coma, y yo soy la única aparte de esa mujer que puede abrir el Cofre. Si yo sigo teniendo visiones, es posible que averigüe de qué se trata la dichosa arma. Después de todo, ya estoy amenazada... Déjeme ayudar...".  
  
Tonks le miraba suplicante ante la mirada sorprendida de Snape y los señores Weasley. Remus le negaba con la cabeza, y le aseguraba que jamás iba a permitir que se enfrentara innecesariamente a un peligro tan grande. Ella se giró y le prometió que no le pasaría nada, si era tan buena auror como le habían dicho, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Además, iba a estar protegida, no estaría sola en ningún momento.  
  
Remus la miró, y sin importarle las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, y un conjunto de sonidos de alegría se entremezclaron con un gesto de asco por parte de Snape, mientras Dumbledore sonreía, sin sorprenderse en absoluto. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes les delataron hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Estaban tan absortos con la situación que ninguno se percató que un joven sanador estaba observando toda la escena desde la puerta de la sala. Stephen no daba crédito a lo que veía, cerró los puños fuertemente y, tras quitarles la vista de encima, cerró violentamente la puerta de la sala de espera, sobresaltando a todos los allí presentes.  
  
-"Stephen, estás aquí, ¿cómo está Sirius?"- la señora Weasley se levantó de un salto al ver allí al sanador. El resto de los presentes se acercaron al hombre, interesados en la salud de Sirius. Remus y Tonks, por el contrario, se quedaron rezagados mirándose de reojo, nerviosos por cómo se lo iba a tomar Stephen. Aunque a Remus, en el fondo, le satisfacía el que Stephen se diera cuenta de una vez por todas de que Tonks jamás sería para él.  
  
-"Ehhh... Sí, Sirius..."- Stephen reaccionó intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver hacía un segundo- "Bueno, ahora mismo está estable, le hemos puesto sedantes para calmarle los dolores. Según nos explicó el señor Snape, recibió bastantes Cruciatus. Se debilitó bastante y, ciertamente, durante unos minutos, pareció entrar en un extraño coma. Pero es cuestión de horas que despierte, se recuperará".  
  
Todos emitieron un suspiro de alivio, en especial Tonks que, aunque seguía sin recordarle, le había cogido un enorme cariño. Stephen miró a la pareja de reojo y, tras unos segundos de duda, se acercó a ellos. Mientras tanto, Snape salió de la Sala de Espera para dirigirse a Hogwarts alegando que al día siguiente tenía clases que dar. Los señores Weasley salieron tras él, para ir a la Madriguera.  
  
Dumbledore también abandonó el lugar, pidiendo previamente permiso para poder ver a Sirius. El sanador aceptó con la cabeza y le hizo prometer que no tardaría en salir, ya que las visitas estaban prohibidas.  
  
Una vez que los tres se hubieron quedado a solas, la tensión no se hizo esperar.  
  
-"Pensaba que teníamos algo"- Stephen miraba a Tonks con resentimiento. No podía creer que hubiera jugado con él de esa manera- "Al final te has salido con la tuya ¿no?, te has quedado con la chica. Enhorabuena"- Remus le miró con lástima. Comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, y no le habría gustado estar en su lugar.  
  
-"Stephen... Yo, déjame que te explique"- Tonks le miraba triste, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que había jugado con sus sentimientos y se sentía mal por ello, pero ella estaba enamorada de Remus y, por mucho que le doliera a Stephen, lo tendría que aceptar.  
  
-"No hace falta que me expliques nada, me ha quedado muy claro cuando te he visto besándote con ése..."- el sanador, sin darse cuenta, empezó a elevar el tono de voz, gesticulaba airadamente mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar hacia las escaleras.  
  
-"Pero, verás... Yo no quería hacerte esto"- Tonks salió detrás de él y consiguió agarrarle de un brazo en el borde de las escaleras-"Entiéndelo, yo le quiero...".  
  
-"¿Pero cómo le vas a querer si ni siquiera te acuerdas de él? Esta situación es estúpida"- Stephen ya gritaba. La miraba enfurecido mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros. La chica comenzó a llorar, estaba empezando a asustarse.  
  
-"¿Pero qué haces, idiota? No vuelvas a tocarla"- Remus había llegado a su altura y, al ver la escena, le gritó hecho una furia.  
  
-"Déjame tu, ¿es que no tienes suficiente con lo que me has humillado ya?"- Stephen se giró para encarar a Remus, al hacerlo soltó sus manos de los hombros de Tonks, quien perdió el equilibrio, y al estar al borde de las escaleras, se precipitó rodando por ellas.  
  
-"¡¡¡Tonks!!!"- gritaron los dos hombres al unísono.  
  
Como una exhalación, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuerpo inconsciente de la chica. Una multitud de personas ya se habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Al llegar hasta ella, pudieron ver una gran brecha en su cabeza, que no paraba de sangrar. Stephen convocó una camilla con su varita y, tras colocarla delicadamente encima, la llevó a una habitación, seguido de un preocupado Remus, que se negó en rotundo a quedarse fuera.  
  
Tras muchas pruebas, los sanadores comprobaron que Tonks se encontraba perfectamente. A pesar del aparatoso golpe, no le había dañado ningún órgano vital. Pero, a pesar de las buenas noticias, Tonks no despertaba.  
  
Remus y Stephen no se separaron de ella en un solo momento, la miraban con preocupación. Ella, por su parte, parecía tranquila, dormía plácidamente, ajena a los sentimientos que despertaba en los dos hombres en aquellos momentos.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, Tonks empezó a moverse, sobresaltándoles. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz, que en esos momentos llenaba la habitación.  
  
-"Remus...".  
  
-"Shhh, aquí estoy. No hagas ningún esfuerzo".  
  
-"Me duele la cabeza..."- Tonks hizo ademán de levantarse, intento que fue evitado por los brazos de los dos hombres.  
  
-"Es normal, te diste un golpe muy fuerte. Contigo no ganamos para sustos"- Stephen la sonrió dulcemente intentando quitarle tensión a la situación.  
  
-"Oh, no, estoy bastante acostumbrada. Desde pequeña siempre me han pasado este tipo de cosas".  
  
-"¿Desde pequeña?, ¿te acuerdas...?"- Remus la miraba con los ojos desorbitados al comprender el alcance de esas palabras.  
  
-"Si, claro, me acuerdo de una vez que estaba en casa de mis abuelos y no vi el gato que estaba a mis pies, así que..."- Tonks se quedó callada unos segundos, mirando al vacío. Poco a poco notó cómo su respiración se agitaba y su cara expresó una enorme sonrisa- "¡Me acuerdo!, ¡lo recuerdo todo!, cuando era pequeña, cuando estudié en Hogwarts, en la academia de aurores... ¡todo!".  
  
Remus no pudo más con la felicidad que le invadía, y se abrazó a ella, diciéndole al oído lo mucho que la quería. Stephen sintió que sobraba y, sin hacer ruido, se levantó para salir de la habitación.  
  
-"¡Stephen!, espera, no te vayas"- Tonks se dio cuenta y le impidió que saliera. Después, con una mirada dulce, se giró hacia el licántropo- "Remus, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento?, creo que le debo una explicación".  
  
Remus, a regañadientes, salió de allí sonriéndole amablemente a su novia. Stephen se sentó a su lado, mientras ella le cogía sutilmente una mano.  
  
-"Me alegro de que hayas recuperado la memoria".  
  
-"Bueno, mucho te lo debo a ti... Y supongo que a la caída también"- Tonks sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.  
  
-"Lo siento, yo no pretendía que pasara esto. Pero es que al veros...".  
  
-"No, perdóname, la culpa es mía"- La chica le miró suplicante- "Debí decírtelo antes. Ahora que he recuperado la memoria, puedo explicártelo todo. Yo... yo estoy enamorada de Remus desde mucho antes del ataque, supongo que por eso sentí algo especial cuando le vi por primera vez después de perder la memoria...".  
  
-"Vaya, entonces sólo he sido un estorbo".  
  
-"No, jamás has sido un estorbo. Por el contrario, has sido un gran amigo. Y no me gustaría perderte, pero sólo puedo pensar en ti como eso... como un amigo".  
  
-"Lo entiendo, y créeme que me duele, pero si sé que estás bien, no me importará todo lo que yo sufra, tarde o temprano se pasará. Y yo seguiré siendo tu amigo...".  
  
-"Gracias, no sabes la falta que me hacía oírlo"- Tonks y Stephen se abrazaron mientras una persona tras la puerta sonreía tranquilo. Remus, curioso, no había podido evitar el querer enterarse de la conversación, y ahora estaba feliz, ella le quería, siempre le había querido.  
  
Stephen se levanto y abrió la puerta de la habitación, indicando con un gesto a Remus que Tonks lo estaba esperando. Cuando se giró para irse, Remus le paró y le tendió la mano.  
  
-"Gracias por todo. Y siento lo del puñetazo, sé que no eres mal tío".  
  
-"Ha sido un placer, y no te preocupes por lo del puñetazo, supongo que acabaré devolviéndotelo"- Stephen aceptó la mano y le hizo una media sonrisa con la que fijaron una tregua- "Será mejor que pases, te espera"- Remus inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y entró en la habitación donde una sonriente Tonks le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
  
-"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?"- Tonks le abrazó de la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, quien se había sentado en la cama, al lado de ella.  
  
-"Bueno, digamos que estaba enterrando el hacha de guerra..."- Tonks sonrió al saber perfectamente a qué se refería- "Y dime... ¿es verdad?".  
  
-"¿El qué?"- Tonks le miró confusa.  
  
-"Que me querías antes de perder la memoria".  
  
-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".  
  
-"Digamos que me lo ha contado un pajarito".  
  
-"Si, es cierto. Te he querido desde siempre...".  
  
Remus la miró embobado. Con su mano, acarició los rosados mechones que le cubrían los hombros mientras miraba sus ojos ámbar y sus preciosos labios.  
  
-"¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego...?"- Y, sin poder aguantarlo más, la besó larga y profundamente.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Dumbledore entró sonriente en la habitación donde los dos jóvenes no paraban de hacerse carantoñas. Con aire despistado, se sentó en un butacón que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama. Tonks y Remus pararon inmediatamente de besarse y, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad que no pudieron ocultar, saludaron al recién llegado.  
  
-"Bueno, menudo susto nos has vuelto a colocar, Nymphadora"- dijo el anciano mirándola con ojos alegres- "Pero veo que a merecido la pena, tras un susto han venido dos alegrías. Ya me he enterado que has recuperado la memoria".  
  
-"Tonks, gracias. Sí, afortunadamente ya me acuerdo de todo"- dijo Tonks mirando pícaramente a Remus mientras le estrechaba la mano.  
  
-"Profesor, ¿cómo ha encontrado a Sirius?"- Remus expresó su preocupación por su amigo.  
  
-"Débil, pero no sufráis, se recuperará. Es un hombre fuerte".  
  
-"Profesor Dumbledore, me gustaría terminar la conversación que quedó pendiente antes"- Tonks, con gesto serio, le dirigió una mirada al director que no admitía réplicas.  
  
-"No te entiendo, Nymphadora".  
  
-"Tonks. Me refiero a la orquilla, sabe que no tiene alternativa"- dijo Tonks empezando a molestarse por la insistencia del hombre a llamarla Nymphadora.  
  
-"Creía que eso ya estaba solucionado. No pienso dejar que te expongas a un riesgo así"- dijo Remus mirándola severamente. No estaba nada de acuerdo con su actitud.  
  
-"Sabes que no. Y también sabes que no me vas a persuadir, ahora sé que soy buena auror. Ya he recuperado la memoria y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar. Las visiones son importantes, y en estos momentos sólo yo puedo tenerlas"- Tonks hablaba deprisa, sabía que le iba a costar mucho convencerles, pero ahora por fin se sentía útil, y no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad.  
  
-"Tonks, no seas cabezota, ya has oído a Snape, van a matarte. Si te pasara algo, no lo soportaría..."- Remus se levantó de su asiento, agitando las manos.  
  
-"Nymphadora, compréndelo, es por tu bien...".  
  
-"Entonces... déjeme ayudar...". Los tres se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos, las reacciones eran completamente diferentes. Por un lado, Remus se agitaba nervioso por toda la habitación, mientras Dumbledore apoyaba sus manos entrelazadas en el bordillo de sus rodillas, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, pensativo, intentando descifrar qué camino sería el correcto. Por último, la joven pasaba su mirada del gesto preocupado de su novio hasta la expresión sabia de su ex director, intentando comprender los pensamientos de cada uno.  
  
-"Está bien"- la voz de Dumbledore sobresaltó a los dos jóvenes, que se giraron para mirarle-"Te daré la orquilla. Pero quiero que entiendas el gran peligro al que te estás exponiendo. Nunca deberás estar sola y al más mínimo indicio comunicarás con nosotros estés donde estés"- la chica se alegró notablemente mientras que la cara de Remus expresaba todo lo contrario. Sabía que esto no era una buena idea, pero si era lo que ella había elegido, la protegería con su vida.  
  
-"Bueno, creo que eso no supondrá ningún problema"- Tonks sonrió amablemente al anciano.  
  
-"Lo sé, supongo que Remus estará encantado de seguir "cuidándote". ¿No es así?".  
  
-"Por supuesto, será difícil... y seguramente acabaré harto... pero todo sea por el bien de la humanidad. Si es mi obligación, cumpliré con ella"- Remus contestó intentando provocar a su novia, quien, como respuesta, le lanzó la almohada a la cara, mientras reía sin parar.  
  
-"Pues, si no hay más problema, me voy a la habitación de Sirius"- dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  
-"Esto... Profesor... ¿No se le olvida algo?"- Tonks le llamó con una ceja alzada y mirada divertida.  
  
-"No te entiendo, Nymphadora".  
  
-"¡La orquilla! No me la ha dado..."- contestó Tonks obviando el "Nymphadora".  
  
-"Oh, cierto, perdona..."- Dumbledore metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el pequeño objeto que tendió inmediatamente a la chica. Ella lo cogió temerosa de tener una nueva visión, pero eso no sucedió. Respirando tranquila, la metió con cuidado en una pequeña caja que guardaba en su túnica.  
  
Después de despedirse, Dumbledore se fue, dejándoles nuevamente a solas, donde con una sonrisa, se volvieron a besar.  
  
--- --- --- ---  
  
Después de algunas horas de estar esperando el alta, por fin se pudieron ir a casa. Tonks insistió reiteradamente en volver a su apartamento, asegurándose, eso sí, de que Remus estuviera con ella.  
  
Cuando llegaron, la casa estaba hecha un completo desastre. En el salón, un par de macetas estaban caídas con un montón de tierra esparcida a su alrededor. Los muebles de la casa estaban todos descolocados. A la derecha de la mesa, que tenía encima de ella todas las sillas del comedor, estaba colocada una librería a la que le faltaba la mitad de los libros, que estaban tirados por el suelo.  
  
Tonks, al ver el desorden, pensó que no podía sentir más vergüenza. La otra vez que estuvo allí para recoger su ropa, estaba tan asustada y tan confundida que no se percató de las condiciones en las que había quedado su casa.  
  
Tras una sonrisa tímida, subió lentamente las escaleras, seguida de Remus, quien sonreía al ver el sonrojo de la chica. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, si Tonks había pensado que no podía sentir más vergüenza, comprobó repentinamente que se había equivocado.  
  
La habitación estaba completamente desordenada. Sin prestar atención a la cama, que tenía el edredón colgando hacia un lado, salió corriendo hacia el tocador, donde tres sujetadores y varias mudas interiores estaban esparcidas. Intentando que Remus viera lo menos posible, las guardó en un cajón al igual que unas medias y un par de pantalones vaqueros.  
  
Remus, desde la puerta, reía divertido al ver el nerviosismo con el que se estaba comportando Tonks. Sin importarle lo que la chica estaba haciendo, se acercó lentamente por detrás y, apartándole el pelo del cuello, empezó a besarla suavemente. La chica cerró los ojos y dejó caer lo que tenía en la mano, mientras el hombre la agarraba de la cintura y la daba la vuelta para llevarla paso a paso hacia la cama, donde la dejó caer. Muy suavemente, empezó a quitarle la ropa sin dejar de recorrerle un solo centímetro de su piel con sus labios, mientras ella le acariciaba y pensaba que no podía llegar a ser más feliz. Estaba segura que nada podía ir mal esa noche...  
  
--- ---  
  
Tonks despertó sobresaltada. Había oído un ruido en el piso de abajo. Intentando no despertar a Remus, que dormía profundamente a su lado, se levantó de la cama apartando el brazo del hombre de su cintura. Se puso su túnica y, agarrando la varita, bajó a comprobar qué era.  
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, salió corriendo despavorida e, intentando subir las escaleras lo más deprisa posible, gritó el nombre de Remus todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron de sí.  
  
En la sala, cinco mortífagos intentaban terminar lo que hacía unas semanas no habían conseguido. Al escuchar el grito de la chica, salieron corriendo hacia las escaleras para acabar con ella. Pero no fueron los únicos que escucharon el grito, Remus, asustado, acudió inmediatamente a la llamada de la chica, que le esperaba con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y los ojos desorbitados. A su mente le llegaban las imágenes del primer ataque... Estaba aterrada.  
  
-"¡Tonks!, ¿estás bien?".  
  
-"¡Remus! ¡Mortífagos! ¡Están aquí!".  
  
-"Hay que avisarles, necesitamos ayud... ¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!".  
  
Dos de los mortífagos habían llegado a su altura y le habían mandado un Cruciatus sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse. Tonks miraba cómo se retorcía mientras intentaba defenderse de los hechizos que los mortífagos restantes la mandaban.  
  
Remus cayó inconsciente. La maldición había sido demasiado fuerte para que su debilitado cuerpo por su reciente transformación lo soportara. Tonks le miraba horrorizada, rogando que siguiera con vida, se agachó hacia el cuerpo desmayado del hombre y le llamó con insistencia para que abriera los ojos, pero él no dio respuesta alguna.  
  
Uno de los mortífagos la agarró fuertemente del brazo y le preguntó por La Llave. Tonks, con los ojos abiertos como platos, no le respondió, esperando que no se le ocurriera mirar en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
  
-"Contesta, ¿dónde la tienes?".  
  
-"No sé de qué me hablas"- la chica recordó de nuevo el primer ataque, la situación, exactamente igual, estaba en obvia desventaja hacia ellos. Pero la diferencia estribaba en que ahora ella sí sabía qué era lo que habían ido a buscar, y no sólo su vida estaba en juego. Sabía que ella moriría, y, silenciosamente, pidió perdón a Remus por haberle fallado en ese momento.  
  
-"Está bien, asquerosa Sangre Sucia, si no me respondes a mí, lo harás ante nuestro Señor"- el mortífago agarró a la chica fuertemente dejándola inconsciente y, tras un gesto seco de su mano, desaparecieron.  
  
--- ---  
  
Cuando Tonks recuperó la consciencia, lo que vio le heló la sangre. Le parecía estar en una de sus visiones.  
  
En el centro de un amplio círculo rodeado por una veintena de mortífagos, se encontraba, altivo, el ser más despreciable que hubiera existido jamás. Imperturbable, la observaba detenidamente mientras que con una sonrisa sádica, se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.  
  
-"Veo que te empeñas en no colaborar, repugnante bruja"- Voldemort se acercó a ella ante la mirada aterrada de la chica, quien sintió un escalofrío al ver la figura del terrible "hombre". Éste se acercó aún más y, agarrándola fuertemente del pelo, la levantó por encima suyo-"¿Dónde está La Llave?".  
  
-"No... sé... de qué... me hablas..."- Tonks hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano mientras sentía como su pelo tiraba fuertemente de su piel. Estaba separada a escaso medio metro del suelo, pero el dolor de su cabeza le hacía sentir que la distancia era mucho mayor.  
  
Intentando no mostrar un solo signo de debilidad, aguantó estoicamente el dolor que se iba apoderando de ella. De repente notó cómo una mente extraña se adentraba en sus pensamientos y le desgarraba el cerebro.  
  
-"Oh, veo que me has facilitado el trabajo... La tienes aquí... ¡Accio Llave!".  
  
La pequeña orquilla voló rápidamente del bolsillo de la túnica hasta la mano de Voldemort, que la miró con una sonrisa de triunfo y poder. Después giró su cabeza para poder observar el cuerpo semi desfallecido de Tonks, quien lloraba amargamente, sabiendo que les había fallado a todos.  
  
El débil cuerpo de la chica tiritaba bajo la atenta mirada de los mortífagos, que se habían inclinado para rendir tributo a su Señor. Ella vio, con horror, cómo su prima reía victoriosa y la decía sin pronunciar sonido alguno que al fin había llegado su hora.  
  
Con violencia, Voldemort tiró a Tonks al suelo, quien gimió al sentir cómo su tobillo crujía, partiéndose en dos. Después, el Señor Tenebroso se giró hacia Bellatrix y caminó hasta ella lentamente.  
  
-"Ahora ha llegado tu turno, Bella. Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo"- ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza seguido de una reverencia, dándole a entender a su Señor que estaba dispuesta a hacer su cometido.  
  
Acto seguido, Voldemort se giró hacia el resto de sus siervos con una risa macabra y alzando en alto La Llave. Tonks ahogó un grito de terror, sabiendo perfectamente las palabras que diría a continuación.  
  
-"Ha llegado su hora... Morirán, ¡Todos morirán!".  
  
Su Visión se había cumplido.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Bueno, ya está aquí el penúltimo capítulo!!!! Intenso ¿eh?. Perdonad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este capitulo... ¡¡¡se las trae!!!  
  
Quería que fuera bueno, y espero haberlo conseguido. Realmente me he tenido que estrujar el cerebro para darle sentido a las Visiones. Bueno, espero que sea coherente y que os haya gustado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Contestadme, por favor, quiero q me dejéis muuuuuchos reviews!!!!!!  
  
Siento haberos defraudado un poco con la escena de cama, pero prefiero que os la imaginéis vosotros... No me van ese tipo de escenas, lo siento.  
  
El siguiente capítulo ya es el último, aquí acabará toda la historia, pero me gustaría después publicar un epílogo que reflejara la vida de la pareja después de todo este lío...  
  
Bueno, pues leedla y contadme qué os parece, ya sabéis ¡¡¡¡todos los reviews q podáis, q me hacen muxíiiisima ilusión!!!!!  
  
Un saludo  
  
Bye  
  
Leonysse Weasley 


	7. El poder en sus manos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.

Indhira Morillo: No dejes tu fic!!!! Bueno ya te lo he dicho en el review, pero por favor sigue actualizándola. Bueno, si, por fin Stephen ha salido de la trama!! Aunque pobrecito, no me canso de decirlo, como se vio en el capítulo anterior el pobre es muy bueno... Espero q te guste este cap.!!!!

ClaudyTonks: Siii!!!! No sabes cómo me gustan tus reviews!! Me alegra que te gustaran las escenas de Remus y Tonks, sé que hay gente a la que le gustan ese tipo de escenas, pero a mi, particularmente, no me gustan. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, ya que es el último, sin contar con el epílogo (lloros). Y tb me alegra muxo que pienses que es el mejor fic de RL/NT!!!! Hey, eso da mucha moral!!!

Ireth Isilra: Me ha gustado mucho tu review, si, yo también pienso que Remus y Tonks hacen muy buena pareja... Contestando a tus dos preguntas, bueno, pues Harry está en su 6º año en Hogwarts, y no aparece durante todo el fic porque está en pleno curso y la trama se desarrolla en Grimmauld Place. Y tu segunda pregunta... bueno, yo me resisto a creer que Sirius está muerto, y como creo que va a volver, pues... Espero que te guste este cap!!!!

Polillofobica: Jejeje, pues si, algo de eso hay. Ahora viene la pelea contra Voldy y sus amiguitos, pero espero que no se te haga muy pesada. Con respecto a tu fic, he empezado a leerlo. ¡¡¡Estás como una cabra!!!! Jejeje, (en el buen sentido). En cuanto la termine te mandaré un review, lo prometo!!!!!

Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo final del fic. Próximamente... el epílogo!!!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Cap. 7: El poder en sus manos.

Remus se despertó confuso y con la mirada nublada. Con trabajo, se incorporó y echó un vistazo rápido a la casa, todo estaba patas arriba. Se podía observar un caótico desorden por todo el salón, las sillas, convertidas en astillas, estaban esparcidas por todos los rincones de la pequeña sala; los cajones del mueble, estaban tirados por el suelo con su contenido roto en mil pedazos; los sillones, agujereados, estaban volcados al lado de unas cortinas hechas jirones.

El hombre miró asustado a todas partes. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al recordar súbitamente la razón por la cuál la casa había quedado destrozada.

-"¡Tonks! Mierda...".

Rápidamente, se vistió y, cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu, se dirigió a la chimenea.

--- --- --- ---

En San Mungo, los miembros de La Orden del Fénix celebraban felices la completa recuperación de Sirius Black. En la habitación, tanto los señores Weasley como Dumbledore, no paraban de felicitarle por el tremendo éxito que había tenido al salir de allí con vida.

-"Menudo susto nos has dado"- dijo Molly Weasley abrazándole por enésima vez.

-"Vamos, Molly, suéltalo de una vez o acabarás asfixiándolo"- dijo Arthur, sonriendo, mientras intentaba apartar a su esposa.

-"Tonterías, es un chico fuerte. Si ha salido con vida de ese horrible lugar, puede soportar un abrazo más"- dijo Molly abrazándole nuevamente-"Y espera que venga Tonks, entonces sí que vas a tener problemas para respirar".

-"Hablando de Tonks"- dijo Sirius-"¿Por qué todavía no ha venido? Y, ¿dónde está Remus?".

-"Bueno, ellos aún no saben que has despertado. No quise molestarlos, tenían mucho de que hablar... entre otras cosas"- Dumbledore les sonrió con una mirada pícara.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"- dijeron los tres a coro.

-"Oh, cierto, vosotros no sabéis nada...".

-"¿Saber qué?"- preguntó Sirius. La cara de los tres reflejaba desconcierto, si bien ellos ya sabían que Remus y Tonks estaban juntos, no comprendían las palabras del anciano.

-"Que nuestra querida Tonks, ayer recuperó la memoria".

-"¡Eso es estupendo! Y... ¿qué paso?".

-"¿Cómo fue?".

-"¿Lo recuerda todo?".

-"Pero está bien, ¿no?".

Dumbledore sonreía feliz ante la avalancha de preguntas que le hacían Sirius, Molly y Arthur, pero cuando fue a contestar un fuerte ruido en la puerta desvió su atención.

-"Se la ha llevado"- Remus entró precipitadamente en la habitación, con los ojos enrojecidos y los músculos contraídos por la tensión. Los demás le miraron sin comprender, pero asustados por sus palabras.

-"¿Qué ha pasado, Remus?, ¿por qué estás así?"- preguntó Dumbledore mientras le obligaba a sentarse en una silla.

-"Ella... mortífagos... se la llevaron..."- Remus hablaba entrecortadamente, como si le faltara el aire, mientras se miraba las manos temblorosas y las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

Remus les explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior con todo detalle, mientras las caras de los allí presentes ponían muecas de horror y preocupación. Dumbledore, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y les instó a que se prepararan para ir en su busca.

-"Bien, creo que ha llegado el momento. Todo se decidirá esta noche"- Dumbledore les miró con gesto cansado mientras les ofrecía unas palabras significativas- "Yo iré a convocar al resto de la Orden. Vosotros dos"- dijo mirando al señor Weasley y a Remus- "id inmediatamente a Grimmauld Place"- y añadió mirando a Molly- "Tu quédate aquí con Sirius... Será lo mejor".

El matrimonio Weasley se miró con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Molly sabía que iban hacia una muerte segura. Mientras se despedía de su marido le temblaban las manos y sus ojos, completamente anegados de lágrimas, iban enrojeciendo poco a poco.

Sirius, por su parte, al oír que le excluían de la misión, se levantó rápidamente y, con una mirada severa, aseguró a su director que nada ni nadie podría evitar que él fuera a salvar a su prima. Después de unos minutos de reflexión, Dumbledore finalmente asintió con la cabeza y, con un movimiento de su mano, les invitó a abandonar la habitación.

Tras la salida de Dumbledore, se dirigieron hacia las chimeneas para ir a Grimmauld Place, donde se reunirían con el resto de la Orden y prepararían el asalto suicida a la cueva de los mortífagos. Remus, cabizbajo, no abrió la boca en ningún momento. Sirius, preocupado, intentó apoyarle en esos momentos para que dejara de pensar que todo había sido culpa suya. Pero la mente de Remus estaba muy lejos de allí. Tan sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que aún seguía viva...

Una vez en casa de Sirius, se reunieron nuevamente en la biblioteca. Las críticas y reproches a la imprudencia de Tonks no se hicieron esperar. Nadie entendía por qué Dumbledore había sido tan inconsciente de darle La Llave a ella. El hombre, cabizbajo, admitió su error.

-"Bien, la situación es más complicada de lo que pretendíamos en un principio. Ya no vale lamentarse por errores pasados, ahora lo que prima es la vida de Tonks. Será peligroso, son muchos mortífagos los que están aún al servicio de Voldemort y, sin la presencia del señor Potter, no podemos garantizar su destrucción...".

Todos los miembros de la Orden le miraron sorprendidos y atemorizados ante la perspectiva que se ofrecía ante ellos. Con una mirada dura, uno por uno se fueron poniendo de pie en señal de aprobación.

-"Afortunadamente"- siguió diciendo Dumbledore-"contamos con la inestimable ayuda de Severus, quien conoce a la perfección el escondite de Voldemort, seguid sus instrucciones y estad atentos a cualquier imprevisto que pudiera aparecer... Sólo me queda desearos suerte y que luchéis como los valientes aurores que sois".

-"¿Pero... vamos a entrar así sin más?. Ellos sabrán que vamos a ir..." – Kingsley Shacklebolt alzó la voz, expresando la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

-"Lamentablemente no hay tiempo para pensar en nada más. La vida de Tonks está en grave peligro y cada minuto que pasa es un paso más hacia su muerte"- Remus palideció al oír las últimas palabras del anciano, sentía unas atroces ganas de descuartizar a todo aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima a su chica- "Espero que el ataque sea lo más organizado posible dentro de lo que cabe, Severus y yo iremos a la cabeza...".

-"El único plan es llegar... y matar"- Snape habló por primera vez en toda la reunión, recibiendo las miradas de todo el mundo.

--- --- --- ---

Tonks estaba tirada en el suelo mientras con su mano derecha se agarraba fuertemente el tobillo. Cada vez le dolía más, y ni siquiera tenía su varita para poder calmar el dolor. Desde hacía un rato, todos los mortífagos se habían colocado en un extremo de la habitación, de pie, sin moverse, sólo esperando a que su Señor les dirigiera unas palabras.

El Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo, estaba apaciblemente sentado en su sillón con una terrible y fría sonrisa en su demacrado rostro. Tonks, al mirarle, sintió escalofríos. Él ya tenía La Llave, era sólo cuestión de minutos que se apoderara del arma y condenara al mundo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y pensó en Remus, en Sirius y en todas aquellas personas que confiaban en ella. Con el resto de fuerzas que le quedaban y apretado los dientes fuertemente para intentar no pensar en el dolor, se arrastró despacio hacia el sillón en el que estaba Voldemort, intentando no ser vista por el resto de los mortífagos, que estaban en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Hábilmente, se colocó a espaldas del sillón y dirigió su mirada hacia todos los rincones posibles de la estancia. Un ruido la distrajo, asustándola. Los mortífagos acababan de salir de la habitación, dejándola a solas con el terrible ser. Su corazón se aceleró y el miedo le obstruyó los pulmones, cuando de pronto notó una respiración acompasada, Voldemort se había quedado dormido.

Esa era su oportunidad de poder escapar. ('Si al menos tuviera mi varita... ¡Mierda!'). Con dificultad, caminó un poco más hacia su derecha donde tropezó con una mesita de café. Al ruido, Voldemort emitió un sonoro gruñido, paralizando por completo el cuerpo de la muchacha, poco a poco, se dio la vuelta y comprobó que aún seguía dormido. Tras soltar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, se puso a registrar la estancia.

Desesperada al no encontrar nada que le sirviera para poder huir, una idea descabellada le cruzó la mente... Muy lentamente, y casi sin respirar, se acercó al Señor Tenebroso y le miró. En uno de los bolsillos de su túnica se podía ver cómo sobresalían los mangos de dos varitas, una, la del propio Voldemort, y otra, la que Tonks reconoció como la suya propia. Con cuidado, extendió su mano temblorosa y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

Inmediatamente, un sonido de pasos empezó a resonar por el pasillo que daba acceso a la habitación. Todo lo rápido que su maltrecha pierna le dejó, se sentó en una esquina agarrando fuertemente su varita. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltando al Señor Tenebroso, quien gritó furioso a la intrusa.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir así mi sueño, Bella?".

-"Perdón, mi Señor, no era mi intención molestarle... pero...".

-"¿Pero qué? ¡Habla de una vez, maldita!".

-"Señor, ya han traído el cofre... McNair y Malfoy están esperando fuera con él".

Tonks podía ver claramente la sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro del malvado mago. Intentando no ser vista nuevamente, se arrastró, acercándose a ellos sigilosamente. ('No pienso permitir que se apoderen de ello').

Con un gesto de su mano, Voldemort ordenó a los dos mortífagos que entraran con el cofre. Seguidos por otros cinco mortífagos, McNair y Malfoy siguieron las instrucciones de su Señor, y colocaron el cofre en el suelo junto a Bellatrix.

Voldemort metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó el pequeño objeto que tantos problemas había traído a Tonks. Ésta lo miró y, agarrando aún más fuerte su varita, extendió el brazo hacia delante.

El Señor Tenebroso contempló durante unos segundos la pequeña orquilla que había adquirido un extraño brillo azulado al estar próxima al cofre. Instantes después, le tendió el objeto a Bellatrix, quien sonrió emocionada al poder servir de grata manera a su Señor.

Bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los mortífagos que aún seguían en la habitación, la mujer se dispuso a meter La Llave dentro de la cerradura del cofre, cuando una voz potente exclamó:

-"¡Accio Llave!"- Tonks se había puesto en pie, y con rapidez agarró la orquilla, que voló directa hacia su mano. Una vez en posesión de ella convocó un escudo para poder salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

Voldemort, al verla, empuñó su varita y la lanzó un fuerte Cruciatus, que rebotó en el escudo haciéndolo añicos. Tonks, terriblemente asustada, se vio rodeada y sin salida. Los mortífagos habían hecho un corro alrededor suyo. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero no pensaba morir sin luchar...

Uno de los mortífagos le apuntó directamente al corazón, pero cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar la maldición Avada Kedavra, un estruendo resonó en toda la sala.

-"¡Expelliarmus!"- Remus y el resto de los miembros de la Orden acababan de entrar con sus varitas en alto y lanzando hechizos indiscriminadamente. La varita de Malfoy salió despedida hacia un lado, dando opción a que Tonks pudiera escapar de allí cojeando e intentando protegerse de los hechizos que uno y otro bando se estaban lanzando.

Ante el ruido de los ataques una docena más de mortífagos irrumpieron en la habitación para unirse al grupo, mientras Voldemort, escudado en Bellatrix, caminaba hacia la puerta en busca de La Llave.

Tonks llegó al lado de Remus y Sirius, quienes pusieron cara de profundo alivio al saber que se encontraba con vida.

-"Estás bien... Tonks..."- Remus sonreía mientras se protegía de los ataques- "¿No te han hecho nada?, ¿Vold...?".

-"Estoy bien Remus... Tengo la orquilla, hay que evitar que Voldemort se lleve el cofre..."- un hechizo dio de lleno en la espalda de la chica, quien cayó al suelo torciéndose de nuevo su tobillo roto- "¡Aaahhh...!".

Toda la sala era un caos. Hábilmente, los aurores estaban consiguiendo reducir a los mortífagos, que iban cayendo inconscientes en el suelo.

-"¡El cofre!"- uno de los aurores alertó a la joven, quien al levantar la cabeza, vio como Bellatrix intentaba escapar con él. Rápidamente se puso en pie y, con la ayuda de Sirius y Remus, la alcanzó con un encantamiento obstaculizador.

-"¡Impedimenta!"- Bellatrix dejó caer el cofre quedándose paralizada.

Con cuidado, Remus cogió el cofre que estaba tirado en el suelo y se lo ofreció a Tonks, quien lo miraba aliviada. Echaron un vistazo a su alrededor, los aurores habían conseguido acabar con todos los mortífagos, aunque no había rastro de Voldemort...

-"Parece que hemos tenido suerte..."- Sirius sonreía satisfecho al ver el triunfo que habían logrado-"Cualquiera aguanta ahora a Snape... Dumbledore le puso al mando... no puedo creer que me salvara la vida..."- añadió Sirius negando con la cabeza.

Remus y Tonks se echaron a reír tan alegres, que no se dieron cuenta que el efecto del encantamiento obstaculizador estaba desapareciendo. En un descuido de los tres chicos, Bellatrix se hizo con la varita de Tonks y la apuntó a la cabeza mientras le arrebataba el cofre.

-"No merecéis llevar el apellido Black... jamás conseguiréis el cofre... Mi Señor se hará con el poder y todos vosotros ¡moriréis!".

-"Ríndete Bellatrix, estás rodeada. Jamás conseguirás salir de aquí"- Dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba hacia el grupo-"Lo más sensato sería que bajaras la varita".

El corazón de Tonks volvió a latir desenfrenadamente, mientras observaba la palidez en el rostro de Remus. Bellatrix estaba decidida a matarla, sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero antes de ir a Azkaban acabaría con la vida de su sobrina.

En un último intento, Dumbledore pronunció suavemente unas palabras, bajo la atenta mirada de Remus y de los demás miembros de la Orden, que esperaban expectantes alguna señal del anciano.

Remus se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso al no poder hacer nada, si movía un solo músculo Bellatrix no dudaría en descargar la peor de las maldiciones sobre su chica... Sirius se dio cuenta de la impaciencia de su amigo y con un movimiento de sus ojos le dio a entender que estuviera preparado para un movimiento suyo.

Con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz, Sirius se desplazó un poco hacia su derecha consiguiendo situar su mano derecha, donde sostenía su varita, detrás del cuerpo de la mortífaga. Remus, disimuladamente, miraba de reojo los movimientos de su amigo, al igual que Dumbledore, que se había percatado de las intenciones del animago.

En apenas unos segundos la situación cambió drásticamente. Tonks no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni de comprender lo que estaba pasando. De repente sintió como los fuertes brazos de Remus la tiraban bruscamente al suelo y la voz de Sirius gritaba "¡Desmaius!" e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Bellatrix cayó al suelo inerte.

Dumbledore ató fuertemente el cuerpo de la mortífaga y la llevó junto con el resto de detenidos para llevarlos al Ministerio de Magia.

-"Habéis hecho un gran trabajo, sin duda en el Ministerio van a estar muy ocupados"- dijo Dumbledore mirándoles orgulloso.

-"Gracias Profesor, pero... Voldemort ha escapado..."- Tonks se puso seria de rente al darse cuenta que esto sólo sería una batalla más dentro de la horrible guerra.

-"Sí, pero sabes que vencerle, no nos toca ni a vosotros, ni a mí. Sólo hay una persona que debe cargar con esa responsabilidad..."- Dumbledore parecía abatido al decir estas palabras-"Pero ahora debéis alegraros, estás viva que es lo que importa, Nymphadora. Por el momento de lo único de lo que tenéis que preocuparos es de estar juntos"- añadió mirando a la feliz pareja.

Sirius, divertido ante las caras sonrojadas de sus dos amigos se acercó al anciano llevando el cofre consigo.

-"Toma Albus, creo que será mejor que esto se guarde en Hogwarts"- Sirius le tendió el cofre y Tonks hizo lo mismos con la orquilla. Después de esto, Remus cogió a su novia en brazos y se dirigieron todos hacia la salida, donde el resto de los aurores ya les estaban esperando.

--- --- --- ---

Un mes después, en Grimmauld Place...

-"¡Sirius!, ¿Te quieres ir de una maldita vez?"- Remus caminaba de un lado para otro del salón mientras comprobaba que todo estuviese perfecto por quinta vez.

-"Tranquilo... que ya me voy, es que se me había olvidado decirte que..."

-"Ya estoy en casa"- Tonks acababa de entrar por la chimenea, y los miraba con cara curiosa sin comprender por qué los dos hombres estaban tan juntos y rodeados de velas y música suave.

-"¡Lárgate!"- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius totalmente irritado.

-"Está bien, ya me voy. Pasáoslo bien parejita..."- Sirius les dirigió una última mirada, y con una sonrisa pícara desapareció por la chimenea.

-"¿A qué ha venido eso?"- preguntó Tonks un poco desorientada.

-"Nada, ya conoces a Sirius"- contestó Remus mientras la acercaba una silla y la obligaba a sentarse. Él, tras servir dos copas de cava, se sentó a su lado.

-"Vaya, ¿a qué viene esto? ¿celebramos algo? ¿es tu cumpleaños? Porque no te he comprado ningún regalo...".

-"No, no es nada de eso"- dijo Remus cortándola- "Es sólo que quería pasar una cena agradable a solas contigo".

-"Vaya, pues me encanta el detalle... ¿Sabes que así vas a ganar muchos puntos?".

-"Eso espero..."- Remus se acercó lentamente a Tonks y la besó suavemente. Ella aceptó gustosa el gesto de su novio y le respondió de igual manera.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron besándose cariñosamente, hasta que Remus se separó y la miró nervioso. Tonks frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender el comportamiento del licántropo.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó Tonks algo asustada.

-"Nada, es sólo...".

-"¿¿Qué?? Dímelo... Es que... ya no te gusto..."- preguntó temerosa.

-"¡No!"- dijo Remus tajantemente- "Digo.. sí... claro que sí me gustas... te quiero"- añadió al ver la cara de decepción que ponía su novia- "Es que quiero preguntarte algo... y no sé por dónde empezar...".

-"Supongo que por el principio"- dijo Tonks, quien estaba aún más confundida que antes.

-"Está bien. Tonks"- dijo Remus cogiéndola de las manos y mirándola fijamente- "¿Quieres ca...?".

-"¡ENHORABUENA!"- Una voz interrumpió la pregunta de Remus. Los dos se giraron hacia la puerta y vieron a un hombre de pie mirándoles con cara de extrema alegría.

-"¿¿¿Mundungus???"- preguntaron los dos a coro.

El hombre sonreía bastante alegre mientras caminaba hacia ellos pisándose la raída túnica que lo envolvía. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un pobre vagabundo descuidado.

Tonks se levantó sorprendida, seguida de un irritado Remus que rezaba a Merlín porque el hombre se fuera en ese instante. Tonks se acercó al hombre para preguntarle a qué se refería con lo de "Enhorabuena", cuando un nuevo ruido volvió a distraer su atención.

-"Oh, no... ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí?"- dijo Remus totalmente exasperado- "Creí haberte dicho...".

-"Si, ya lo sé, lo siento... Fui a la Madriguera, y allí estaba Mundungus, y cuando le conté lo que pensabas hacer... ¡Salió corriendo!".

La sala era un completo caos. Tonks miró hacia los lados sin comprender, por un lado, los señores Weasley regañaban exageradamente a Mundungus por estar allí, y por el otro, Remus agitaba los brazos mientras hablaba a Sirius, o mejor dicho, le gritaba.

Decidida, se acercó a él y, agarrándole del hombro, le dio la vuelta, mirándole seriamente. El resto de las personas, al verla, se callaron de repente.

-"¿Me puedes contar qué narices está pasando?"- preguntó Tonks con un tono sospechosamente parecido al de la señora Weasley.

-"¿Qué qué está pasando?. Nada, no está pasando nada, sólo que me he tirado toda la tarde preparando una cena especial, para que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando tú llegaras, pero no conté con que Sirius no quería irse, y en ese momento llegaste tú, y te pusiste a desconfiar de mí..."- Remus hablaba bastante deprisa, desesperado, mientras gesticulaba exageradamente. Tonks le miraba confusa, sin entender adónde quería ir a parar- "Y entonces cuando consigo por fin que se vaya, y quedarme a solas contigo, me armo por fin de valor. Pero pensaba que iba a ser fácil ¡pues no! Porque justo en el momento que yo... ¡¡¡Llega Mundungus!!! Y no conforme con eso, Sirius también aparece, qué raro ¿no? ¡¡¡Y así no hay quien te haga la maldita pregunta!!!".

-"¿Qué pregunta?"- Tonks estaba completamente alucinada, Remus hablaba más para sí que a ella, no parecía darse cuenta de qué estaba diciendo en realidad-"Remus, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás contando".

-"¿Qué qué pregunta? Pues cuál va a ser... ¡Que si te quieres casar conmigo!"- tanto los señores Weasley como Mundungus y Sirius sonreían divertidos ante la escena.

-"¿Qué? No... ¡Repítemelo!"- el corazón de Tonks se desbocó y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara... no podía ser... seguro que había oído mal.

-"Pues eso, que llevo toda la tarde aquí, intentando que todo estuviera...".

-"No, eso no, ¡la pregunta!".

-"Pues... que si... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"- Remus la tomó nuevamente de las manos y la miró fijamente, nervioso ante la respuesta de la chica, quien sonreía exageradamente, sin creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó hacia su cuello gritando "¡¡¡Sí, si, si, por supuesto que quiero!!!". Remus la separó unos centímetros y la besó apasionadamente, mientras, unos suspiros de la señora Weasley se oían de fondo, Mundungus se sonaba fuertemente la nariz, el señor Weasley jugaba con un interruptor y Sirius exclamaba "¡Éste es mi chico!".

Después de las felicitaciones de rigor, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y, felices, brindaron por la nueva pareja.

FIN?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Bueno, y aquí el ¿último? Capítulo de mi fic!!!!!! Joooo, q pena...

En realidad no va a ser el último, porque aún queda el epílogo, que promete sorpresas y bastante alegría.

Bueno, quería explicar lo del arma. Sé que no he puesto de qué se trata, aunque lo tengo pensado e incluido en la historia, he decidido omitirlo y dejarlo así, realmente era un poco lioso. Pero para los curiosos que se hayan quedado con las ganas de saberlo, os diré que dentro del cofre... ¡Había una pastilla de jabón! Je je je, no, es broma. El dichoso arma era un especie de poder que se transmitía a los Black de generación en generación. Era tan poderoso que decidieron guardarlo en un cofre, el que abriera el cofre, recibiría directamente ese poder, que es ni más ni menos, que controlar tanto animales como cosas (y personas) sin necesidad de varita ni de pronunciar hechizo alguno (vamos, como un Imperius).

Espero no haberos decepcionado con el capítulo, y que os haya gustado como los anteriores. Ahora sí, el último capítulo, en breve. Como es un epílogo, será ligeramente más corto que los anteriores.

Pues eso, espero que os haya gustado, y por supuesto... ¡¡¡¡¡DEJAD MUUUUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!

Un saludo

Bye

Leonysse Weasley.


	8. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), todos ellos, los lugares, los nombres, etc, son únicos y genuinos de la inigualable J.K.Rowling.

Respuesta a los Reviews:

Meilin2: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! No importa que no hubieras dejado antes, con haber dejado ese y saber que lo has leído y te gusta, es más que suficiente!!! Espero que leas este y que te guste igual que los demás.

Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle: Me alegro que te guste los RL/NT. Aunque no es una pareja muy popular que digamos, a mi me encantan. Lee el epílogo y mándame un review diciéndome que te ha parecido. Con respecto a la longitud del texto... Pues es que no podía alargarlo más, eso era lo que tenía que pasar, y no me quería enrollar con cosas sin importancia. El epílogo es un pelín más largo, y muy sorprendente, ya lo verás.

Ireth Isilra: Sí que estuvo corto el capítulo, pero como ya he dicho antes era lo que tenía que pasar. Si lo hubiera alargado no hubiera quedado bien la historia. Aunque me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad es que me costó mucho escribirlo. Espero que el epílogo no te decepcione, me he divertido mucho haciéndoloï

Hawa Black: No sabes lo que me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. La verdad es que esas también son dos de mis partes favoritas y con las que más me divertí escribiéndolas. Me apetecía poner algo de la vida de Snape (me encanta ese personaje), y qué mejor que la describiera Sirius! Y con respecto a la petición de mano, quería que fuera algo caótica. A fin de cuentas... ¡¡se trata de Tonks!!.

Gracias por todos los reviews, muchos besos y a disfrutar del epílogo!!!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Epílogo 

-"¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!!, ¡Vamos, Remus, date prisa, no creo que aguante mucho más!"- Tonks gritaba, inclinada hacia delante en medio del pasillo-"¡Ya viene, ya viene...!".

La sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, estaba completamente hecha un desastre. Esa mañana Sirius, Tonks y Remus habían decidido hacer una limpieza general motivados, eso sí, por la enérgica voz de la señora Weasley, quien les "invitó" sutilmente a que lo hicieran antes de irse a la Madriguera.

Entre todos los muebles y figuras que había esparcidos por el suelo, un muy nervioso Sirius Black intentaba llegar hasta la joven, que gritaba angustiosa, retorciéndose de dolor.

Remus, por su parte, completamente pálido, rebuscaba infructuosamente entre el desorden del piso de arriba. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, queriendo salírsele del pecho. Por más que intentaba serenarse y encontrar lo que desde hacía algunos minutos buscaba sin éxito alguno. Al final dejó la habitación peor de lo que estaba, el armario estaba vacío completamente, quedando todo su contenido encima de la cama revuelta. Al intentar darse la vuelta para buscar en otra zona, tropezó con un pequeño mueble que contenía una lámpara, regalo del profesor Dumbledore, que cayó al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos ('Genial, ahora ya se me están pegando hasta sus costumbres...').

Mientras, en el piso de abajo, los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Sirius corría de un lado para otro llamando a gritos a Remus, instándole a que se diera prisa en bajar, o alguien lo lamentaría seriamente. Después de lo que a Tonks le pareció una eternidad, Remus bajó corriendo las escaleras con un bulto en sus manos. Sirius, cuando lo vio llegar, levantó a Tonks del sillón en el que la había tumbado y, con cuidado, la acercó a Remus, que parecía que iba a perder la consciencia de un momento a otro.

Cuando Tonks le miró a la cara, se mordió el labio preocupada al verle, todo pálido y con las manos temblorosas y sudadas. Sintiéndose mareada y fuertemente dolorida, se acercó hacia él y le agarró de la mano que tenía libre.

-"Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes..."- en ese momento se encogió levemente, intentando ahogar un grito de dolor. Remus, al verla, la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y la abrazó dulcemente.

-"Chicos, siento interrumpir este momento tan bonito pero creo que lo mejor será que salgáis de aquí ya"- dijo Sirius mientras les acercaba a la chimenea- "Yo voy a la Madriguera. Estaré con vosotros en menos de un minuto, voy a avisar al resto"- añadió con tono grave. Y, dirigiéndose a Tonks, la dio un beso en la frente y la susurró- "Suerte".

-"Vamos, Sirius tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos ya, no vas a aguantar mucho más"- dijo Remus mirando a la chica fijamente, mientras ella, bastante débil, le sonreía y afirmaba con la cabeza.

Remus, con suavidad, la cogió de la cintura dándole el bulto que llevaba entre sus manos. Despacio, se fueron acercando a la chimenea una vez que Sirius hubo desaparecido por ella. Aún con las manos temblorosas, cogió un puñado de polvos flú y los echó en ella. Después introdujo con cuidado a la mujer y entró él, diciendo alto y claro "¡A San Mungo!".

Nada más salir de la chimenea, Tonks cayó al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie, mientras gritaba de dolor y unas gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

-"¡Tonks, cariño!, ¿estás bien?. Aguanta, ya falta poco...".

-"Sí, claro, aaauuuu, cómo se nota que tú no estás en mi situación... auuuuu"- Tonks se retorcía cada vez más. El dolor estaba aumentando su frecuencia, haciéndola gritar fuertemente.

-"Tranquila, cariño... ¡Una camilla! ¡Rápido, necesitamos un sanador!"

A los gritos del licántropo, una enfermera con sonrisa insulsa se acercó a ellos tranquilamente.

-"Vaya, ¿está usted bien? La veo muy pálida. ¿Le duele algo?"- dijo la enfermera, que no parecía estar en sus cabales. Remus y Tonks la miraron con cara de querer degollarla, instantes después, la chica volvió a gritar de dolor.

-"¿¿¿Pero es qué está ciega??? ¿¿¿Qué clase de enfermera es usted??? ¡Llame corriendo a un sanador y traiga una camilla!, ¡¡¡¡MI MUJER ESTÁ DE PARTO!!!!"

La enfermera al oírlo dio un respingo y, abanicándose con las manos la cara en señal de acaloramientos, se fue corriendo para llamar a un sanador, diciendo frases incoherentes como: "Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío... ¡yo soy nueva!... ¡Mi primer día, mi primer día!...".

Remus, mientras tanto, sonreía a su esposa, intentando tranquilizarla. Tonks le agarraba la mano, apretándosela fuertemente cada vez que le venía una nueva contracción. Al cabo de unos breves minutos, por fin apareció un sanador cualificado para atender a la pareja, justo en el momento en el que Sirius, Elizabeth, los señores Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley aparecían por las chimeneas.

El sanador conjuró una camilla, donde colocó a Tonks para llevarla rápidamente al salón de parto. El resto de los allí presentes, se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, sonriendo a Tonks mientras la decían que todo iba a salir bien. La chica miró a la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo era posible que esa mujer hubiera pasado por esto siete veces. Remus, sin soltarle la mano, siguió la camilla hasta que una enfermera le paró.

-"Lo siento, señor, pero si quiere pasar con su esposa debe cambiarse de ropa antes"- él asintió con la cabeza y acompañó a la enfermera a una pequeña sala tras unas breves palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Sirius.

Desde la sala podía oír los gemidos de dolor de su mujer. Con la torpeza que provocaban los nervios, se puso una túnica verde y entró, tembloroso, en la sala de partos.

Nada más entrar, vio a Tonks, tumbada en la camilla, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los ojos llorosos debido al dolor. Rápidamente, se colocó junto a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras le agarraba la mano y le susurraba lo mucho que la quería. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar la fuerza para superar aquello, los nervios le estaban destrozando, y hubiera dado lo que fuera porque su mujer no pasara por semejante dolor.

Pálido y ansioso, sonrió a la joven, que volvía a tener una fuerte contracción.

-"Bien, señora Lupin. Ahora concéntrese, su hijo está a punto de nacer, necesito que haga un esfuerzo. Sólo empuje cuando yo se lo diga..."- dijo el sanador mientras se preparaba para el inminente nacimiento-"¡Ahora, empuje!".

-"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh".

FLASH BACK 

Después de la petición de mano, ambos acordaron que lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo para casarse. Los dos querían que tanto los miembros de la Orden como los chicos, que aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, estuvieran presentes en ese momento tan especial.

Durante el último año, Tonks decidió mudarse definitivamente a Grimmauld Place, donde ayudaba a la Orden y compartía todo el tiempo posible con Remus, eso sí, bajo la estricta promesa de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la cocina.

En ese año, los dos compartieron no sólo momentos de intimidad sino también de trabajo, en todas las misiones que organizaba Dumbledore, siempre formaban pareja. Se les daba bien trabajar juntos, se conocían tan bien que sólo con una mirada sabían las intenciones del otro, lo que les llevaba a finalizar con éxito todas sus misiones.

Cercano a la fecha de su aniversario, de petición de mano, se celebró la graduación de Harry, Ron y Hermione, a la que, por supuesto, todos los miembros de la Orden estaban invitados.

Los tres chicos estaban sumamente nerviosos, habían terminado su ciclo de estudios y ahora les esperaba el gran reto: Trabajar para la Orden del Fénix. En sus caras se podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos, alegría por la graduación, y el saber que seguirían juntos y tristeza por tener que dejar el castillo del que guardaban tantos recuerdos.

Tonks, sonriente, se levantó precipitadamente de una de las sillas que habían colocado para los invitados en el Gran Comedor y se acercó hacia los chicos, que miraban sus diplomas con satisfacción. Nada más llegar a su altura, los abrazó maternalmente mientras Remus sonreía feliz, rodeado del resto de la Orden, y bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius, quien no perdió tiempo en ir a felicitar a su ahijado.

Después del discurso de Hermione, la excelente Premio Anual, se ofreció una suculenta cena que todos comieron con gusto, especialmente Tonks, que desde hacía una semana, había visto incrementado su apetito. La cena transcurrió ente risas y alguna que otra lágrima de Ginny Weasley, quien veía cómo su novio, Harry, se alejaría de ella por un año. Como respuesta, la chica recibió un cálido abrazo de Harry, que se sonrojó por los aplausos y los "ooohhh" de todos los allí presentes.

Después de haber saciado su apetito y una agradable sobremesa los comensales siguieron charlando tranquilamente hasta que la Señora Weasley se percató que Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido de la mesa. Remus y Tonks se miraron pícaramente y, disculpándose con ellos, salieron del Gran Comedor imitando a los chicos.

Con tranquilidad y paso lento, caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, donde Remus le enseñó la enorme haya donde los merodeadores pasaban sus ratos de ocio. El hombre, galantemente, le ayudó a sentarse y, acto seguido, se acomodó junto a ella.

Ambos permanecieron allí un largo rato, hasta que unas voces desviaron su atención y, curiosos, se levantaron para averiguar quiénes eran.

-"Ron, no estoy segura de esto"- Hermione estaba sentada entre unos matorrales junto a Ron, quien le acariciaba el pelo suavemente- "Creo que deberíamos decírselo ya a tus padres".

-"Tienes razón, ya llevamos un año juntos... Pero es que... sé lo que va a pasar. En el momento en el que se lo diga no te van a dejar tranquila"- dijo Ron sonrojándose levemente-"Ya sabes lo que te quiere mi madre, seguramente cuando se lo diga querrá ir inmediatamente a comprarte el traje de novia. Si supieras la de veces que me ha insinuado lo buena nuera que serías...".

-"Pues veo que por una vez en tu vida le has hecho caso..."- Hermione le miró pícaramente y, tras acariciarle la mejilla, le besó profundamente-"Pero de hoy no pasa, se lo diremos...".

Remus y Tonks miraban la escena completamente alucinados, pero no pudieron evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en sus rostros. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se alejaron de los chicos para que disfrutaran de su intimidad.

-"Vaya, vaya, quién lo diría, por fin Ron se dio cuenta..."- dijo Remus riéndose aún de lo que había visto.

-"No me puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta, era muy obvio que desde hacía un tiempo estos dos actuaban algo raro"- dijo Tonks mientras le cogía de la mano.

-"Pero cómo... ¿tu ya lo sabías?".

-"No, saberlo no... pero lo sospechaba. Estos dos nacieron para estar juntos".

-"Como nosotros..."- Remus se paró y la miró fijamente. Tras unos segundos, el hombre la rodeó la cintura con su mano y la atrajo hacia él besándola lentamente-"¿Sabes?, ver a estos dos me ha dado una idea. Los chicos ya han salido de Hogwarts y, aunque a Ginny le quede un año, creo que ya es la hora...".

-"¿La hora de qué?"- Tonks estaba algo confundida. Le miraba dudosa, no entendiendo a qué se refería. Remus se dio cuenta y sonrió divertido mientras se agachaba, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y la tomaba de la mano.

-"Nymphadora Tonks"- Tonks, al oír su nombre completo, arrugó la nariz, provocando una pequeña carcajada del licántropo- "¿Quieres casarte, YA, conmigo?".

-"¿Me estás proponiendo que elijamos ya fecha para la boda?"- preguntó Tonks con el corazón latiéndole velozmente. El hombre sólo la miró y asintió con un gesto de su cabeza.

Tonks, al principio, se quedó estática, intentando asimilar las palabras de Remus, pero después, una enorme sonrisa delató la alegría que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se tiró a los brazos de Remus gritando: "¡Sí!". Se abrazaron nuevamente y se besaron felices.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda. Dentro de la Iglesia el movimiento de los invitados era más que evidente. Los novios estaban separados en dos habitaciones distintas, rodeados cada uno de las personas más allegadas.

Por un lado, el nervioso novio se arreglaba junto con sus padrinos: Sirius, Ron, Arthur, Harry y Snape, que se encontraba en un rincón, cruzado de brazos, pensando qué pintaba él allí. Además, también estaban en la habitación el resto de los varones Weasley: Fred, George, Charlie y Bill.

En la habitación de la novia, justo enfrente de la de Remus, Tonks intentaba tranquilizarse, ayudada por sus damas de honor: Hermione, Ginny, la señora Weasley y una amiga muggle de Tonks llamada Elizabeth.

Las chicas miraban preocupadas a Tonks, quien parecía no encontrarse bien.

-"Tonks, cariño, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?"- la señora Weasley se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de las chicas-"Sólo son los nervios de la boda, todo saldrá bien".

-"Claro que sí, amiga. Lo que necesitas es un poco de incienso para relajarte, voy a por él, lo tengo en el coche"- dijo Elizabeth saliendo por la puerta.

---Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos...---

-"Vamos, Remsie, respira hondo y tranquilízate. Esto es muy fácil: llegas al altar, la miras, la juras amor eterno y luego a casa a disfrutar de la noche de bodas"- Remus puso los ojos en blanco ante los consejos de Sirius.

-"Contigo no se puede, ¿es que no vas a cambiar nunca?"- Sirius puso cara de ofendido mientras el resto se reía escandalosamente.

-"Toma, Remus"- dijo el señor Weasley ofreciéndole un extraño amasijo de cables-"lo que necesitas es esto"- añadió señalando el objeto y sonriendo emocionado-"¡Un enchufe!, los muggles dicen que traen suerte en las bodas"- Harry miró al señor Weasley preguntándose con qué muggles habría hablado.

-"Lo que necesita es un buen vaso se hidromiel"- dijo Sirius acercándose a la puerta- "En seguida vuelvo".

Sirius, nada más salir, se encontró con una preciosa morena de ojos azules que salía de la habitación de enfrente. Olvidándose completamente del vaso de hidromiel, se acercó a ella presentándose.

-"Hola, me llamo Sirius".

-"Encantada, soy Elizabeth".

---En la habitación de las chicas...---

-"No, Molly. Creo que no sólo son los nervios de la boda..."- Tonks miraba a las chicas mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente- "Veréis, yo... no sé cómo explicaros...".

-"Creo que deberías intentar contárnoslo, ¿no será que ya no te quieres casar con Remus?"- preguntó Molly asustada.

-"¡No!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?. Es que yo... bueno, allá va. Estoy embarazada"- las tres mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidas ante la noticia.

-"Pero... eso es bueno, ¿no?"- preguntó Ginny, dudosa.

-"Sí, es una buena noticia. Deberías estar feliz"- dijo Hermione imitando a su cuñada.

-"Por supuesto que sí"- dijo la señora Weasley-"es una gran noticia, me alegro mucho por vosotros"- añadió Molly abrazándola sonriente.

-"Si, bueno, es que... hay un pequeño problema... Aún no se lo he dicho a Remus..."- en ese momento, la cara de Tonks se puso pálida y, tras taparse la boca con la mano, salió en dirección al baño.

-"¿Tonks, estás bien?"- preguntó Molly, alarmada, golpeando insistentemente la puerta del baño- "Chicas"- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y Hermione- "Id a buscar algo para refrescar a Tonks, y decidle a Elizabeth que se dé prisa con el incienso. Creo que lo va a necesitar más de lo que pensábamos".

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron precipitadamente de la habitación, encontrándose de lleno con las miradas sorprendidas de Sirius y Elizabeth, que hablaban coqueteando, apoyados en una de las paredes.

-"¡Sirius!"- exclamó Hermione sorprendida- "¿No deberías estar con Remus?".

-"¿Y tú no se supone que ibas a por incienso?"- preguntó Ginny señalando a la chica.

---Con los chicos...---

-"Bueno, creo que ya está todo listo. Sólo faltan los anillos".

Remus andaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro, ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, que sonreían ante el comportamiento del hombre. Ya había terminado de ponerse el chaqué gris perla que le habían hecho a medida en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Realmente fue un encargo especial, y le costó mucho convencerla de que quería un traje así, ya que ella sólo confeccionaba túnicas. Pero la mujer tuvo que admitir que había hecho un gran trabajo.

El traje le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba sus anchos hombros, y el pantalón caía perfectamente ajustándose a sus caderas. El fajín azul le daba un toque de distinción, y el chaleco, junto con la corbata, le daba el toque final de elegancia que haría enrojecer a más de una chica.

Intranquilo, se miró una vez más en el espejo, provocando las risas de sus compañeros de habitación, que estaban ya vestidos de un modo parecido a él.

-"¿Cuántas veces vas a mirarte al espejo, Remus?"- dijo Harry acercándose a él- "Estás perfecto. Sólo coge los anillos y ya".

-"Sí, los anillos..."- Remus recorrió la habitación buscándolos- "¿Dónde...?"- la cara de Remus empezó a palidecer- "¿Dónde están los anillos?".

-"Deberían estar aquí"- dijo Ron señalando una mesita- "Juraría que deberían estar aquí, ¿a quién se los dejaste?"- preguntó Ron mirando a Remus.

-"Los traía Sirius"- dijo Snape hablando por primera vez mientras los miraba con aire cansino.

-"¡Sirius!, ay, Dios mío..."- Remus se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"No te preocupes, Remus"- dijo Harry dándole palmaditas en la espalda- "Ron y yo vamos a buscarle, todo saldrá bien"- añadió sonriéndole nerviosamente. Remus le devolvió la mirada incrédulo.

Snape les miraba con una ceja alzada preguntándose cómo era posible que le hubieran confiado algo tan importante al animago. Estaba seguro que la boda acabaría siendo todo un desastre.

Harry y Ron salieron nerviosos de la habitación encontrándose de sopetón a un Sirius un tanto confundido que miraba algo asustado cómo unas nerviosas Hermione y Ginny reprendían a su nueva conquista.

-"¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?".

-"¿Y vosotros?"- Ginny y Hermione les miraban confundidas intentando que no descubrieran nada de lo de Tonks- "¿Pasa algo con Remus?".

-"¿Con Remus? ¡No! Qué va... es sólo que... Sirius, Remus quiere ver a Sirius"- dijo Ron pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente- "¿Y vosotras? ¿No le habrá pasado algo a Tonks?"

-"Nooo, el peine"- sentenció Hermione apresuradamente.

-"¿El peine?"- preguntaron los tres hombres a coro, mientras Ginny también la miraba preguntándose si no habría encontrado otra excusa mejor.

-"Sí, el peine. ¿Qué pasa, es que vosotros no os peináis? Me he dejado el peine abajo"- dijo Hermione como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- "Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, tenemos que bajar corriendo... a por el peine, claro".

Las tres chicas bajaron rápidamente no sin antes echar un último vistazo a sus chicos, quienes estaban realmente guapos. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se dirigieron al piso de abajo, dejándoles solos.

Los chicos, por su parte, se quedaron embobados viendo cómo se iban sus chicas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo preciosas que estaban con esos vestidos.

-"Vaya, les sienta bien el vestido..."- dijo Ron todavía con mirada ausente.

-"Sí, a la amiga de Tonks le queda perfecto..."- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-"Ginny estaba preciosa..."- dijo Harry imitándole- "Pero... ¿¿¿Para qué narices van a por un peine??? ¿No habían ido esta mañana a la peluquería?"- Sirius y Ron le miraron con una ceja alzada con cara de desconcierto.

-"Bueno, ¿Y ahora me vais a contar para qué me buscabais?"- preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-"Oh, es cierto..."- dijo Ron- "Necesitamos los anillos. Snape dice que los traías tu".

-"Ah, sí, claro..."- Sirius empezó a buscar inmediatamente por sus bolsillos. Al cabo de un rato, les miró poniendo cara de bueno y con una sonrisa nerviosa les dijo- "Esto... je je... no os lo vais a creer... Creo que...".

-"¿Crees qué?"- preguntaron los dos dudosos.

-"No os alarméis, pero... je je... creo que me los he dejado en casa..."- Sirius se arrascaba suavemente la nuca mientras les miraba con cara de inocencia.

-"¿¿¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ???"- Ron y Harry abrieron los ojos como platos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le arrastraron hacia la salida para ir a buscar los anillos- "Nos mata. Remus nos mata..."- dijo Harry preocupado.

-"Y si no nos mata, seguro que las chicas lo harán por él"- añadió Ron mirando enfadado a Sirius.

Los tres salieron apresuradamente, rogando que los demás no se enteraran del problema.

--- Donde las chicas...---

Después de un buen rato, Hermione, Ginny y Elizabeth regresaron con una jarra de agua bien fría y un cofre lleno de incienso. Tonks, al verlo, puso una cara extraña al acordarse de la dichosa orquilla, aunque afortunadamente, eso ya había pasado a la historia.

-"Vamos, Tonks, creo que ya es hora de que empieces a vestirte. Los chicos ya están arreglados"- dijo Hermione pasándole un vaso de agua- "¿Ya te encuentras mejor?".

-"Sí, creo que las náuseas ya han pasado"- contestó ella algo más tranquila- "¿Habéis visto a los chicos?".

-"Mmmm, sí. Pero sólo a Sirius, Harry y Ron... Están guapísimos. El novio sigue enclaustrado en su habitación"- dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

Entre las cuatro ayudaron a Tonks a ponerse el vestido que iba a llevar ese día. Realmente estaba radiante. Se miró al espejo por cuarta vez, aún no se creía que pudiera verse así de bonita, sólo esperaba que a Remus le gustara.

El vestido, de un blanco marfil se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura. La parte de arriba se ceñía a sus curvas y caía grácilmente hacia sus tobillos, dando una sensación de elegancia y glamour a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Sus hombros iban al descubierto, pero la tela se adaptaba a su brazo, ampliándose sutilmente hasta sus delgadas muñecas.

El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un precioso moño castaño, que había adornado con un suave hilo dorado entrelazado a juego con los bordados de su vestido, además de unas pequeñas rosas blancas iguales a su ramo. Por último, un pequeño velo caía vaporosamente desde la base de su peinado, dándole una imagen de princesa de cuento.

Las chicas la miraban sonrientes, envidiosas, en parte, por el gran día que iba a vivir. Ellas también estaban espectaculares. Las tres chicas llevaban un vestido azul celeste que, al igual que Tonks, se ceñía a su silueta, con un escote recto que dejaba libres sus brazos y hombros. El pelo lo llevaban igualmente recogido con pequeñas flores blancas, y una suave tela transparente pendía por su espalda, enganchada con dos broches dorados al escote del vestido.

La señora Weasley, por su parte, llevaba una preciosa túnica de madrina de color violeta, y un ramo de orquídeas. Sin ocultar la felicidad que les producía ese momento, salieron sonrientes de la habitación.

---En la habitación de los chicos...---

-"Pero bueno... ¿Dónde se han metido esos tres?"- preguntó Remus completamente exasperado.

-"Tranquilo, no te preocupes, estarán al venir. Se habrán encontrado con las chicas..."- dijo Arthur sin creérselo del todo- "Piensa que dentro de veinte minutos te casas"- Remus le miró entornando los ojos, sintiéndose más intranquilo aún.

Snape les miraba sentado en un sillón, sin comprender porqué le habían elegido a él como uno de los padrinos. Remus se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Snape y, tras dudar unos segundos, se sentó a su lado.

-"Snape, esto..."- Severus le miró desconcertado- "Supongo que te estarás preguntando porqué estás aquí".

-"Es algo que me ha pasado por la cabeza"- contestó Snape sin expresión alguna.

-"Verás... Quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Tonks. Sé que te expusiste a mucho y te delataste ante Voldemort...".

-"Es mi trabajo, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas"- Snape le miraba extrañado y cruzado de brazos.

-"En fin, gracias y... me alegro de que aceptaras ser mi padrino"- Remus le tendió la mano en señal de amistad, queriendo resarcirse del pasado. Snape aceptó el gesto y estrechó su mano.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y aparecieron tras ella Harry, Ron y Sirius, respirando agitadamente.

-"Vale, ya está todo. Amigo, de esta no te escapas..."- dijo Sirius, sonriéndole mientras le enseñaba los anillos.

-"Creo que ya es la hora... Vamos al altar..."- Remus, nervioso, salió de la habitación, seguido de todos los hombres y tomó su lugar en el altar, esperando la llegada de la novia.

Harry, Ron, Sirius y Severus se colocaron junto a Remus, cerca del altar. Instantes después, comenzó a sonar una suave melodía que acompañaba los pasos de la madrina, Molly que, sonriente, avanzó situándose frente a ellos. Tras ella llegaron las damas de honor, que miraban fijamente a sus chicos, los cuales no les quitaban los ojos de encima. Sirius, al ver a Elizabeth, le guiñó un ojo provocando el sonrojo de la chica.

Por último, salió la novia, acompañada por la marcha nupcial. Iba del brazo de Arthur Weasley, a quien consideraba como a un padre. El hombre, orgulloso, no paraba de repetirla lo bonita que se veía y lo afortunado que era Remus por tenerla.

Remus, al oír los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial, se puso tenso, pero cuando giró su cabeza y vio a Tonks avanzando hasta él, todos sus nervios desaparecieron al instante. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, la miraba embelesado, preguntándose cómo era posible que lo hubiera escogido a él.

Al llegar al altar, Remus tomó la mano de la novia y, tras besarla suavemente, se colocaron de frente al sacerdote que los iba a casar.

Después de la emotiva ceremonia, los novios y los invitados se dirigieron a los jardines donde iban a celebrar el convite. Tras una copiosa comida y muchas risas, todos rodearon a la novia esperando a que tirara el ramo, que imprevisiblemente cayó en las manos de Ron, ante la sorpresa Hermione, la felicidad de la señora Weasley y las risas de Harry, y los demás.

-"Ay, mi niño... ¡Esto es maravilloso!"- la señora Weasley corrió a abrazar a su hijo, emocionada por la situación- "Y a ti, Hermione, te voy a hacer el vestido. Ya verás, será perfecto... Ya lo estoy viendo. No me lo puedo creer..."- Molly miraba a los dos chicos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, planeando la futura boda.

-"Cariño, ¿no crees que tu madre se está precipitando un poco?"- Hermione estaba completamente aterrada.

-"Ya te dije que pasaría... Lo siento, intenté esquivarlo, pero me cayó en las manos..."- dijo Ron algo nervioso- "Toma, creo que será mejor que lo tengas tú"- añadió ofreciéndola el ramo. Ella le sonrió y, tras darle un breve beso en la mejilla, se fue a hablar con Tonks.

-"Vete preparando, de ésta no te libras... je je je... ¡Tu madre os casa!"- dijo Harry riéndose ante la cara de asombro de su cuñado.

-"Si, pues yo que tú no me reiría tanto, que tú vas a ser el siguiente"- contestó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando completamente asombrado a un asustado Harry.

El resto de la celebración transcurrió entre risas y bromas de los chicos. Al cabo de unas horas, las parejas se fueron despidiendo disimuladamente. Los primeros en abandonar la fiesta fueron Sirius y Elizabeth, quienes estrecharon lazos durante toda la tarde. Para dejar que los novios disfrutaran solos de la casa en esa noche, Sirius se prestó a pasar la noche fuera. Elizabeth, apenada, ofreció su casa al animago, quien no dudó en aceptar la oferta.

Los segundos en desaparecer de la fiesta fueron Ron y Hermione, ya que estaban algo agobiados por el insistente acoso de Molly, quien no paraba de preguntarles cómo preferían las flores con las que iban a adornar la Iglesia.

Les siguieron Harry y Ginny, asustados de que una vez que se hubieran ido Ron y Hermione, Molly la tomara con ellos y empezara a proponerles también que se casaran en cuanto Ginny acabara su último curso.

Al final de la tarde, Remus y Tonks, completamente agotados, se dirigieron hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-"Estoy agotada"- dijo Tonks mientras se tumbaba en la cama una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa- "Creo que no me he reído tanto en mi vida. Pobre Ron...".

-"Sí, creo que a partir de ahora Molly no les va a dejar tranquilos..."- Remus se sentó sonriente a su lado mientras le ofrecía una copa de cava.

Tonks le miró nerviosa y, dudosa, rechazó la copa. Remus la miró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo en señal de incomprensión.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿no te apetece?".

-"Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que... no puedo beber. Le haría daño al niño"- dijo Tonks como si tal cosa.

-"Ah, claro... ¿Qué? Un momento... ¿¿¿Qué niño???"- preguntó Remus desconcertado.

-"Verás, es que... no sabía cómo decírtelo... estoy... ¡vamos a tener un niño!"- dijo Tonks mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente esperando la reacción de su, ya, marido.

Remus se quedó sentado, mirando fijamente la copa de cava que tenía entre sus manos. Respirando hondo, se bebió de una sentada todo el contenido de la copa, y tras dejarla junto a la botella, se giró y, mirando a su mujer, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó desesperadamente.

Tonks no se esperaba esa reacción de su marido, por un momento temió que no quisiera al bebé. Abrió levemente la boca para preguntar, cuando una fuerte presión en sus labios la hizo ahogar sus palabras. Con ese beso quedaban resueltas sus dudas.

-"Te quiero, y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi mujer. Estoy deseando ver la cara de mi hijo".

-"Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, tenía miedo... Pero fui una tonta"- Remus volvió a besarla- "Te quiero".

Remus la sonrió dulcemente y, sin parar de besarla, la tumbó en la cama...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Tras mucho esfuerzo, Tonks por fin tuvo a su bebé en brazos. Remus y ella miraban a la pequeña completamente asombrados de que juntos hubieran hecho aquella cosita tan perfecta.

Remus besó a su mujer y a su hija y abandonó la sala para que los sanadores pudieran llevarlas a la habitación. Nada más salir, las caras curiosas de sus amigos sonrieron y corrieron hacia él preguntándole insistentemente qué tal había ido todo.

-"Tranquilos, tranquilos"- Remus intentaba callar la avalancha de preguntas- "Tonks está bien, ha sido una niña... Y es preciosa".

Las chicas saltaron de alegría mientras Sirius miraba a Remus un poco decepcionado pensando que no podría llevarse a su sobrino de juerga... De repente abrió sus ojos como platos y comprendió lo que un chico como él podría hacerle a su niña...

-"Ah, no, no pienso dejar que nadie se le acerque"- todos miraron a Sirius un poco confundidos- "Porque si fuera niño, yo no dudaría en llevármelo de juerga cuando creciera al igual que hago con Harry y Ron..."- Ginny y Hermione les miraron desafiantes- "Pero ahora, resulta que es una niña... ¡Y sé como se portan los chicos, estos dos son una muestra de ello!"- ahora las chicas miraban a sus respectivos novios completamente furiosas ante las risas de todos los Weasley, y las caras de susto de Harry y Ron- "¡Y no pienso dejar que se arrimen a mi sobrina!".

-"Sirius, creo que aún falta para eso... Además, seguro que dentro de poco tendrás que vigilar a tus propios hijos"- Sirius enmudeció de repente mientras a Elizabeth le subían los colores.

Al día siguiente, Remus fue a buscar a su mujer al hospital. Ese día le daban el alta, tanto ella como la niña se encontraban perfectamente y lo que más deseaban en ese momento era poder llegar a su casa y disfrutar de su hija.

Todos sus compañeros habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa para ellas en Grimmauld Place. Cuando llegaron a la casa, no pudieron ocultar una gran sonrisa al ver allí reunidos a todos sus amigos con multitud de regalos y una gran pancarta que decía:

"BIENVENIDA A CASA, LEIGH ANNE LUPIN"

Tonks, al verlo, besó a su marido y caminó al centro del salón, donde todas las chicas corrieron a hacerle carantoñas al bebé.

La señora Weasley había llevado kilos y kilos de sabrosa comida, que Ron y Sirius devoraron por completo. La niña, iba de mano en mano sin molestarse lo más mínimo, no lloraba nada, sino que reía y respondía feliz a todas las muestras de cariño que le ofrecían todos.

Al final de la tarde, Sirius anunció feliz que Elizabeth y él acababan de comprometerse y pensaban casarse a finales de año. Molly, al oírlo, corrió feliz a abrazarles y a hablarles de los preparativos de la boda, ante la atónita mirada de los recién prometidos, que poco a poco se iban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron tranquilos, pensando que ahora la señora Weasley tendría con qué entretenerse y no les machacaría tanto a ellos con la boda... Harry y Ginny pensaron igual.

Remus y Tonks, tras felicitar a la pareja, cogieron a su pequeña y la colocaron en su cuna, sabiendo que, a pesar de todos los peligros que podrían sucederles, su vida iba a ser siempre así. Feliz.

FIN --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Buaaaaaa (lloros desconsolados), se acabó la historiaaaa. En fin, espero que os haya gustado (ya que supone para mí una pena tremenda).

Al final ha sido un poco más largo de lo que pretendía, me dejé llevar un poco en la boda. Sólo espero que no os haya defraudado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla....

Pero bueno, toda historia tiene un final... y ésta ha llegado al suyo. Me apetecía que el epílogo fuera en plan divertido, y salieran los demás personajes que no han aparecido en todo el fic.

He puesto a un Remus bastante tierno, y a un Sirius (que me encanta) algo despistado...

Buaaaa, buaaaaa, (sigo con los lloros). La verdad es que ya estoy trabajando en otro fic, esta vez va a ser un Ron/Hermione, me gustaría que lo leyerais cuando lo suba.... Xfisssss!!!!

Sólo me queda despedirme de vosotros, agradeceros por los reviews que me habéis mandado y pediros encarecidamente que me sigáis mandando reviews diciéndome que os ha parecido el epílogo.

Muchos besotes.

Bye.

Leonysse Weasley.


End file.
